Extrañas Relaciones
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Draco siente cosas por Ginny pero el cree que es inapropia por considerarla su hermana menor, pero que hara ahora que ella esta tan cerca de el y sumado a esto Harry que tambien la quiere. Draco- Ginny- Harry
1. Chapter 1

Extrañas Relaciones

Mi historia comienza a los 8 años, cuando me madre separada de mi padre Lucius Malfoy se casa nuevamente con el señor James Potter, ellos se conocieron cuando la esposa del señor Potter estaba en el hospital, ya que mi madre también iba con frecuencia a ese lugar, por razones totalmente diferentes. Mi padre era una persona muy violenta por lo que recuerdo que en varias oportunidades el la golpeaba hasta lastimarla muy gravemente, ella siempre me decía que aguantaba porque éramos una familia y a veces se hacen sacrificios cuando eres parte de una, nunca lo entendí muy bien, pero un buen día, ella se canso y dejo a mi padre. El se puso muy furioso, pero yo la apoyo, amaba a mi madre y no soportaba verla tan mal y triste, cuando nos fuimos yo tenia 6 años aproximadamente, recuerdo que ese día no teníamos a donde ir porque mi padre hizo que nadie quisiera brindarnos ayuda por medio de amenazas, pero aun así hubo una persona que no nos dejo solos, el señor Potter, el se había vuelto amigo de mi madre ya que en varias oportunidades se veían en el hospital, así que sabia perfectamente como era nuestra situación.

La esposa de este, había muerte hace un año, recordaba vagamente haber ido al funeral de la señora, pero las imágenes no eran muy claras ya que yo solo tenia 5 años, lo que si recuerdo es a ver visto a un niño de mi edad muy parecido al señor Potter llorando desconsoladamente, en ese momento no sabia ni su nombre, pero había algo en el que me recordaba mucho a mi, tal vez porque los dos teníamos un agujero en el alma, el por la perdida de su querida madre y yo porque no soportaba la vida que llevábamos junto a mi padre.

Cuando nos fuimos a la casa de los Potter, conocí a Harry quien se convirtió en mi hermano, yo siempre había estado solo por eso era muy frío en ocasiones pero gracias a su compañía me hizo sentir que pertenecía a un lugar, el señor Potter también era muy bueno conmigo así que cuando mi madre después de varios años de convivir con el, me informo que ellos se casarían personalmente me alegro mucho aunque a Harry no le gusto mucho la idea al principio, seguramente porque pensaba que su padre ya se había olvidado de su madre. Solo con el tiempo llego a agradarle la idea, pasamos varios años como una verdadera familia algo muy desconocido para mí hasta ese entonces. Mi padre cuando se entero de la noticia del casamiento, casi mata al señor Potter y a mi madre, si no fuera porque el padre de Harry tiene muchas influencias en el mundo mágico no se que hubiera llegado a suceder, no se que paso entre ellos, solo se que al final mi padre se fue a otro país para estar lejos de nosotros, casi nunca lo veo, en ocasiones me busca y siempre me envía obsequios muy costosos para las fiestas aunque a mi me gustaría que me llamara o escribiera para decirme que me extraña, se que jamás pasara porque el es así, todo un Malfoy al principio me costo mucho entenderlo pensé que lo odiaba y les dije a todos que no quería volverlo a ver jamás, el señor Potter me dijo que el era mi padre y no podía odiarlo, también me dijo que si necesitaba alguien para que estuviera a mi lado, el con mucho gusto estaría ahí para mi como mi madre estuvo para Harry. Y así fue, se convirtió en el padre que jamás sentí, los tres nos volvimos muy buenos amigos a pesar de todo, pero nuestra felicidad no duro mucho ya que cuando tenia 10 años mi madre murió de una enfermedad, al parecer ella sabia que eso pasaría por eso busco que alguien se quedara a mi lado para no dejarme solo. Nunca olvidare ese día, la tristeza de mi alma y lo doloroso de esa transición, por suerte para mi ahí estaba mi hermano y mi padre para contenerme, se que ellos estaban igual que yo estaban devastados porque Harry perdió por segunda vez a una madre y nuestro padre vez a la persona que amaba.

Un tiempo después conocí a alguien mas, los Weasley mi padre me dijo que ellos también estaban solo en la vida como nosotros porque el señor Arthur Weasley había muerte en un accidente, eran una gran familia que contaba con 6 chicos y una pequeña niña, nunca olvidare cuando la vi la primera vez en mi vida, los tres fuimos a un día de campo según mi padre para poder despejarnos de toda la situación que estábamos viviendo. Llegamos a un precioso lago donde nos sentamos a comer y de repente escuchamos la risa de una pequeña niña que nos llamo la atención, caminamos hasta el lugar donde provenía el ruido para encontrarnos con muchos chicos y una niña de unos 9 años jugando con estos, ella reía de una forma tan adorable, sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos castaños, Harry y yo nos quedamos parados observándola hasta que notamos que mi padre nos llamaba para que nos acercamos, el ya se encontraba junto a la madre de los chicos, la señora Molly Weasley. Era una persona muy agradable y muy diferente a mi madre, siempre estaba gritando a sus hijos pero no de una manera brusca como lo hacia mi padre con mi madre sino mas bien como una reprimenda tal vez porque todos ellos eran muy traviesos y siempre se estaban metiendo en problemas.

Cuando nos presento a sus hijos, en seguida nos volvimos muy buenos amigos en especial con Ron que era de nuestra edad, a la ultima que conocimos fue a la pequeña habíamos estado observando, su nombre era Ginevra pero le decían Ginny, al vernos inmediatamente nos mostró su gran sonrisa solo eso basto para cautivarme completamente nunca en mi vida había notado a las niñas hasta ese día, pasamos varios meses al lado de los Weasley hasta que una tarde mi padre nos aviso que tendríamos una reunión familiar para hacernos un comunicado.

Nos contó que la señora Weasley era como una hermana para el, al igual que su difunto esposo pero que este le había echo prometer una vez que si el faltara cuidaría de su familia, por eso sentía que estaba en deuda con ellos, al principio no entendíamos a que ser refería así que le pedimos que fuera mas claro a donde quería llegar, nos anuncio que viviéramos todos juntos para que mi padre pudiera hacerse cargo correctamente de todos ellos. También nos aclaro que ella seria como una tía para nosotros porque para el era como una hermana, no se si quería nuestra opinión o mas bien solo nos estaba poniendo sobre aviso, solo se que unas semanas después compro una casa mas grande y todos los Weasley se fueron a vivir con nosotros, la idea no era mala porque la señora Weasley era muy buena con nosotros nos cocinaba todo el tiempo y nos trataba como una mas de sus hijos mientras que los chicos jugaban con nosotros, éramos todo en equipo para jugar Quidditch el deporte de Harry y mio, nuestro padre nos había comprado una escoba para cada uno con excepción de Ginny porque era todavía muy pequeña, ese años fue uno de los mejores que pase en mi vida a pesar de la perdida de mi madre estar con ellos me hizo olvidar varias penas, en especial estar al lado de Ginny, nos volvimos muy unidos los tres Harry, Ginny y yo, en algunas ocasiones también estaba Ron pero es siempre menos preciaba a Ginny porque decía que era muy pequeña y encima mujer por eso en constantes ocasiones la hacia llorar, por suerte siempre estábamos ahí Harry o yo, aunque también contaba con el apoyo de mi padre que la quería mucho tal vez porque jamás había tenido una hija mujer sumado a que el era su padrino y siempre trataba de sobreprotegerla.

Al cumplir los 11 nos llego una carta para que asistiéramos aHogwarts, casi todos los chicos Weasley asistían con excepción de Ron que ingresaría con nosotros, aun recuerdo que Ginny lloro mucho porque no podía acompañarnos pero mi padre le dijo que el se quedaría con ella y que nosotros volveríamos para las vacaciones, al final logro convencerla. Cuando volvimos en las vacaciones volví a ver a Ginny después de haberla extrañado tanto, recuerdo que siempre hablaba con Harry de eso y el también me decía que añoraba verla otra vez, ella nos recibió muy feliz, nos contó todo lo que había hecho pero sobre todo nos preguntaba como era el colegio, parecía muy ansiosa por asistir al igual que nosotros, pero a ella todavía le faltaba meses pare eso. Pasamos unas muy lindas fiestas de Navidad y Año nuevo, como una gran familia puedo decir que en verdad me estaba acostumbrando a pertenecer a una familia como esta.

El año siguiente era el turno de Ginny de entrar a Hogwarts pero mi padre decidió mandarla a un colegio privado donde solo habían niñas, no se porque tomo esa decisión pero ella y la señora Molly estuvieron de acuerdo, yo no quería y Harry tampoco pero mi padre dijo que no había marcha atrás porque la decisión estaba tomada, unos semanas después nos despedimos de ella, fue muy triste a pesar de que prometimos que siempre nos escribiríamos ya que nunca seria igual que verla todos los días por los pasillos o almorzar con ella, después de un tiempo no nos pareció tan mala idea porque ahí Ginny se volvería una dama muy fina y de mucha clase, porque según mi padre el colegio era de mucha categoría.

Los años fueron pasando hasta que cumplí 15 al igual que Harry y Ron, con Ginny solo nos veíamos en las vacaciones, para nuestra sorpresa ella seguía siendo la misma chica, con una gran sonrisa, grandes iniciativas para divertirse y muy graciosa y dulce, nada en ella había cambiado, con excepción de que había empezado a notar que ella ya no era una niña a veces me daba vergüenza mirarla a los ojos, o me sonrojaba cuando lo hacia era muy extraño pero no podía evitar que las cosas pasaran así, hasta en ocasiones me sentía muy molesto cuando ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry, pero pensé que era solo porque era su hermano mayor, auque no de sangre siempre existiría un vinculo con ella.

El año siguiente fue todavía mas notable que Ginny no era una niña, ya que empezaba a vestirse con ropa mas ajustada y eso me hacia sentir todavía mas incomoda, yo no podía tocarla sin pensar cosas poco apropiadas, note que algo parecido le pasaba a Harry, pero eso solo me hizo sentir un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces para mi: Celos. Solo entonces comprendí que me gusta Ginny pero no como hermana sino como mujer y eso me asustaba mas porque no me parecía correcto y se que a mi hermano le pasaba algo parecido por la cara que tenia cada vez que la miraba o mas bien por las miradas que le daba o que intentaba no darle, se que era muy difícil lo sabia por experiencia personal verla siempre te hacían llegar a la conclusión de que era muy hermosa, dulce, adorable, pero muy decidida al mismo tiempo porque también había desarrollado un carácter muy fuerte y segura de si misma, otra cosa que me encantaba de ella. Y evitar verla solo te llevaba a la abstinencia como yo le decía, dejamos de verla durante los periodos de clases pero cuando venían las vacaciones era peor todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y quería pasar el mayor tiempo a su lado, lo que me volvía a llevar a esa sensación de culpa por desear algo impropio para una hermano hacia una hermana.

Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi sexto año en Hogwarts, sería el peor de todos. Una mañana nos despertamos y fuimos a hacer unas compras al Callejón Diagon para el regreso a clases y Ginny vio a Hermione, la novia de Ron con quien se había vuelto muy buena amiga. Por eso nos dijo que pasaría el día con ellas, yo mientras tanto busque a mis amigos de _Slytherin, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, estoy últimos eran unos tontos pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien cerca que sea útil para hacer cosas que uno no quiero, supongo que por esa clase de aptitud entre en Slytherin y no en _Gryffindor como Harry y Ron. Pero no me avergüenzo de eso, porque en verdad dicen que siempre es mas divertido ser de los malos, además mi padre verdadero también era de esta casa y según mi padre, o mejor dicho el señor Potter es una forma de mantenerme cerca de el y mis antepasados y raíces.

Para mi suerte los encontré en un bar, estaban tomando algo, charlamos un rato hasta que decidimos salir a dar unas vueltas por el lugar. Llegamos hasta unas vidrieras para que mostraban las ultimas escobas para jugar Quidditch, las miramos un rato hasta que escuche decir a Blaise algunas palabras supongo que halagadoras hacia una chica, me di vuelta para ver de quien hablaba y para mi sorpresa se refería a Ginny que estaba con Granger, hizo que mi sangre hirviera de rabia porque no dejaba de mirarle y sonreírle

- Ya vieron a ese bombón que esta ahí?- pregunto con un tono horriblemente arrogante y sin dejar de lanzarle miradas

- Si, es muy bonita, nunca la había visto- dijo Crabbe, mientras Goyle le daba la razón

- Tu que dices Draco?- Zabini me miraba

- Digo que dejen de ver a mi hermanita o voy a tener que sacarle los ojos- respondí molesto

- Oww- contestaron todos sorprendidos- no sabia que era tu hermana, porque nunca nos contaste sobre ella? Y más si era así de linda- este Zabini si que era un idiota

- Eso no es de su incumbencia- le respondí de mala manera- lo que si les digo es que si se les acercan les juro que los voy a hacer pedazos- ellos me miraron muy confundidos

- Draco no te enojes, además- agrego mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Ginny- yo no soy el único que lo noto, si no míralo por ti mismo- me di vuelta para encontrarme con Michael Corner junto a otros estudiantes de Ravenclaw, mirando descaradamente a Ginny y tratando de coquetear con ella, al parecer ella estaba muy concentrada en las vidrieras con Granger que no notaba como la miraban.

De repente el imbecil de Corner se acerco a ellas y las saludo, Ginny lo miraba de reojo porque debe haberse dado cuenta que sus ojos prácticamente se le salían por verla, el le dijo algo que hizo que se pusiera colorada como su cabello, luego se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se quedo estática por la situación que estaba pasando, Hermione iba a decirle le decía algo que ni me importaba porque eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me acerque molesto para golpear por acercase y hacer algo así a mi Ginny, pero algo se me adelanto y lo empujo muy molesto, era Harry

- Que te pasa con mi hermana?- pregunto totalmente irritado junto a el estaba Ron que no estaba nada mejor

- Solo le dije que era muy bonita, es la verdad- contesto el sorprendido por la aptitud de este

- Para tu información, si ella es linda o no, no es de tu incumbencia- sus ojos estaban que echaban llamas, yo no estaba mejor, llegue a la escena y mire a Ginny que parecía todavía muy aturdida- si te vuelves a acercar a ella, te juro que te va a ir muy mal

- Eso me parece que es algo que ella tiene que decidir no tu- respondió molesto

- Pues es algo que hemos decidido nosotros y si te gusta tu cara como es mas te vale que no vuelta a acercártele, entendido- interrumpí la situación provocando que todos me miraran, el seguía molesto- entendiste?- dije casi gritando. El no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de irse, miro de nuevo a Ginny y le guiño el ojo, casi me le tiro encima si no fuera porque ella me detuvo y el se fue muy rápido

- Draco, basta por favor- dijo indignada

- Nos vamos a casa- agrego Ron- Ahora- Ginny y Hermione, se quedaron calladas y ella tenía una mirada de molestia pero igual siguió a Ron

Fuimos en silencio hasta llegar a casa, ella se fue corriendo a su habitación, ni siquiera saludo a mi padre que se acerco a nosotros en cuanto llegamos, el sabia que algo pasaba así que subió a su cuarto para hablar con ella, nosotros nos fuimos a la sala a charlar y tomar algo

- Pueden creer lo descarado que es Michael- Harry sonaba muy molesto- es un total cretino

- Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor- afirme la teoría de mi hermano

- Hoy es uno de eso días en que agradezco que Ginny vaya a otro colegio- agrego Ron, mientras nosotros le dábamos la razón

- No puedo creer que digas eso Ron- interrumpió Granger, con una cara de irritación- se que el fue algo imprudente al hacer algo así, pero es normal que todos noten que Ginny ya no es una niña, es mas que es muy linda- todos la miramos molesto

- Estas loca Hermione- increpo Ron- ella todavía es muy chica además quien sabe lo que ese pervertido quería hacerle

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron- agrego Harry

- Yo también- lo apoye

- No digan tonterías, el solo quería halagarla, no abusar de ella- corrigió Granger- además el algo normal, Ginny tendrá muy pronto novio y que van a hacer ustedes tres, golpearlo como intentaron hacer con Michael?- nos quedamos en silencio un rato

- Por favor Hermione- respondió Ron- sabemos que eso pasara en algún momento pero no ahora, todavía no tiene edad

- Y cuando tendrá edad Ron?- contesto molesta- que yo recuerde tenia 15 cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia- luego nos miro a nosotros- y ustedes también tuvieron novias desde que tienen 15 años, así que no se hagan- iba a responderle pero ella me gano- y tu Draco eres el menos indicado para decir algo porque saliste con un montón de chicas menores que tu- me quede sin palabras

Todos nos quedamos callados porque tenía razón, luego escuchamos que alguien bajaba las escaleras, miramos hacia dirección para ver entrar a mi padre, con una cara poco amigable

- Felicidades chicos, molestaron muy bien a su hermana hoy- dijo reprendiéndonos

- No es nuestra cumpla papa- corrigió Harry- ese tonto trato de aprovecharse de ella

- Es cierto- agrego Ron

- Eso ahora no importa- contesto el silenciándonos- ahora tenemos mas problemas

- Porque?- pregunte confundido

- Su hermana estaba muy triste y no dejaba de llorar

- Ya se le pasara- Ron trato con indiferencia el tema

- Tal vez, pero ahora ya es tarde

- Porque?- esta vez era Harry quien preguntaba

- Porque gracias a sus aptitudes, Ginny me hizo prometer que dejaría ir a Hogwarts

- Que?- preguntamos los tres, mientras que Hermione ponía una gran sonrisa

- Como lo oyen, ya no quiere volver a su antiguo colegio, dice que se aburre y quiere pasar mas tiempo con su amiga- miro a Hermione- no pude decir que no

- Eso es porque la concientes demasiado- respondió Ron

- Eso es porque ustedes la tratan de una manera inadecuada que no corresponde a su edad- mi padre sonaba muy molesto, luego se paro para irse

- Papa, esto no es justo, imagínate como será el año, si hoy paso esto

- No, no me lo imagino Harry, tal vez tengan todo el año para pensarlo mientras cuidan a su hermana- dicho esto dejo el lugar dejándonos muy aturdidos a todos, Hermione subió inmediatamente a hablar con ella con una gran sonrisa. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos sin decir o poder hacer nada en la sala. Una cosa era cierta Harry tenia toda la razón, si hoy se le acercaron de esa manera y solo había un chico ahí, no me imagino que pasara el resto del año. Esto si va a ser difícil de sobrellevar sobre todo porque mis sentimientos por ella son muy fuertes y todo se va a complicar si hay mas personas involucradas tratando de abusar de Mi Ginny.


	2. Parte 2

**AQUÍ LES DIJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ME GUSTARIA QUE COMENTARAN PARA SABER SI SIGUO A LO DEJO AHÍ. IGUALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIAS**

**PARTE 2**

El año empezaba y por mi mente lo único que pasaba era lo difícil que seria sobrellevar la situación con Ginny, las cosas entre nosotros han estado un poco tensas, ella no dejaba de hablar y preguntar por Hogwarts, pero ninguno quiso contarle nada obviamente porque no queremos que asista debido a lo ocurrido hace unos días. Por nuestra decisión se molesto mucho especialmente conmigo y Harry, según ella tenia plena confianza en nosotros y al no contarle la traicionamos o algo por el estilo, siendo sincero no me quedaba otra opción, si no abría la boca ella se enojaba conmigo y si lo hacia tenia un doble problema: el primero que los chicos se enojaran también y segundo tendría que hablar acerca de todos los imbeciles arrastrados que andarían detrás suyo, de solo pensarlo hacia que me formara un nudo en el estomago. Por eso termine por elegir la primera opción y se que Harry también eligió la misma, ya que los últimos días he notado que casi no se dirigen la palabra, se que para el es mas que difícil esa situación ya que no tolera que ella lo ignore, estoy seguro que haría lo que fuera por que lo perdonara, al igual que yo su debilidad por ella es muy obvia solo que yo lo oculto en cambio Harry lo demuestra abiertamente, en eso si se parece mucho a nuestro padre.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que por fin llegaba la hora decisiva estábamos en camino a la estación King's Cross para abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts, el silencio reinaba durante el camino a excepción de la señor Weasley que no dejaba de darle recomendaciones a Ginny de cómo comportarse y darle advertencias, todos miramos de reojo la escena porque era indudable que nadie quería que ella asistiera al colegio, se notaba hasta en mi padre pero como ella es la princesa de la casa siempre se le tienen que dar los gusto.

Llegamos al lugar y comenzamos a despedirnos de mi padre y mi tía, como llamaba a la señora Weasley, dimos los saludos finales para empezar a abordar, como cada año mi padre suplicaba que nos portáramos bien y se que lo decía por todos pero con una especial dedicación hacia Fred y George y mi tía solo lloraba por la emoción de las despedida suplicándonos que nos cuidáramos pero esta vez agrego que también cuidáramos de Ginny ya que era nueva mientras mi padre de daba la razón.

Cuando estábamos por subir note que mi padre le pidió a Harry que se quedara un minuto mas con el para hablar de algo, los demás solo subimos y buscamos compartimientos vacíos para emprender el viaje, yo siempre iba separado ya que mi lugar era con los de Slytherin, Ron dijo que se haría cargo de Ginny mientras yo buscaba un lugar así que me quede tranquilo por unos momentos para poder hacer lo Mio aunque fuera por un rato.

Fin Pov Draco

Pov Harry

Estos días han sido muy difíciles para mi, no soporto que Ginny me ignore al parecer sigue muy enojada por todo lo que paso cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon sumando a esto que no quiero que asista a Hogwarts por su propio bien, pero ella no entiende tiene metido en la cabeza que siempre la estamos sobreprotegiéndola demasiado, siendo sincero algo de razón tiene, es que no comprende que es muy hermosa para su propio bien, no esta segura en el colegio por eso era bueno que asista al otro. Pero tuve que dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y termine por meter la pata y conseguir que se cambiara de colegio, estábamos bien cuando solo la veía en las vacaciones porque entonces era solo para mi, también se muy bien que ese pensamiento no es nada fraternal pero no puedo evitar que mis sentimientos afloren cuando se trate de ella. He luchado por años contra ellos pero después de varios intentos frustrados, es decir relaciones fallidas, he decidido que no puedo batallar y simplemente los fui aceptando de a poco, de todas formas Ginny no es mi hermana de sangre por eso se que no estaría haciendo algo malo además se que mi Tía, es decir su madre, estaría muy feliz que yo fuera quien lograra hacer feliz a su hija y ni hablar de mi padre, el la quiere mucho como una hija mas, bueno básicamente como nos quiere a todos. Nuestra familia es muy rara, ya que en una sola casa conviven 2 Potter, 8 Weasley y un Malfoy, somos tan diferentes pero al mismo tan parecidos, unidos por muchas razones al principio por la perdida de un ser amado, ya que yo perdí a mi madre cuando era muy chico y Draco también, su madre era la segunda esposa de mi padre por lo cual otra persona muy importante para mi, al principio no era así porque yo era muy pequeño pensaba que mi padre había dejado de querer a mi madre por eso le buscaba un reemplazo, pero con el pasar del tiempo las cosas cambiaron para bien, pude abrir los ojos y descubrir que la señora Narcissa era muy buena persona a tal punto de convertirse en otra madre para mi. Los Weasley también tienen su historia, ellos perdieron a el señor Arthur, el padre de la familia. Mi padre era muy amigo de los padres de Ginny, recuerdo que en varias ocasiones cuando era un niño visitaba su casa solo que por ser muy pequeño mis memorias no se muestran tan claras, lo que si recuerdo perfectamente fue el día en que note la existencia de Ginny por primera vez, fue el 10 de Julio, era una tarde muy agradable no hacia ni mucho calor y corría una brisa muy agradable, jamás lo olvidare.

Tenia 10 años y hacia pocos meses que había muerte la madre de Draco cuando mi papa nos llevo a un día de campo, mientras comíamos en un lugar hermoso que contaba con un gran lago pude escuchar por primera vez la melodiosa risa de Ginevra, ella era una niña hermosa de 9 años que jugaba con sus hermanos mientras que nosotros la miramos detenidamente, no se si todos pero yo si, desde ese día nunca en mi vida pude quitarla de mis pensamientos. Solo que los caminos de la vida, o mejor dicho mi padre, nos separa a la hora de ir al colegio, Ginny como le decíamos fue a un colegio privado para señoritas donde le enseñaban muchas otras cosas que no hubiera logrado aprendido en Hogwarts. Debo admitir que al principio no me gusto mucho la idea porque pensé que ella vendría con nosotros al colegio y así poder verla constantemente pero con el pasar de los años, vi que ella se iba transformando en una hermosa mujer lo que estaba seguro solo ocasionaría problemas si asistía a nuestro mismo colegio.

Nunca le he dicho a nadie acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Ginny supongo que por miedo a que piensen porque en el fondo, se que todos piensan que yo soy su hermano mayor por eso no se sorprenden cuando hago mis constantes escenas de celos y demuestro mi malestar si un chico se acerca, aunque la verdad es otra, desde que tengo conciencia sobre su existencia tengo conocimiento de que es el amor, cuando era niño era solo un afecto inocente pero a medida que fuimos creciendo y muy a mi pesar en un principio, me di cuenta de los mucho que me gustaba o tal vez mucho mas que eso. Jamás he hecho nada para demostrárselo, por el miedo que siento, no se que pasaría si ella se llegara a enterar tengo dos teorías: puede que me acepte porque si de algo estoy seguro es que me quiere, pero también puede que ocurra todo lo contrario y ella se aleje de mí porque no soy correspondido de la forma. Es raro sentir algo así por la persona que ha estado a tu lado por tanto tiempo, también se que cualquiera que la conociera como yo se terminaría enamorando de ella o simplemente estoy paranoico por eso pienso de esa manera, porque una vez hasta llegar que Draco sentía lo mismo por Ginny pero eso si que no es posible. El siempre fue una persona que evita constantemente mostrar sus emociones pero con ella es diferente aunque intente aparentarlo, no puede evitar sentir por ella un cariño especial pero no creo que sienta algo tan fuerte como yo, es mas estoy mas que seguro que el solo la mira como una hermana pequeña y nada mas.

Este año empezaba muy mal porque Ginny vendría con nosotros a Hogwarts, logro convencer a mi padre gracias a una discusión que tuvimos hace unos días porque el tonto de Corner Michael intento coquetear con ella, me moleste muchísimo con la escena y tuve que intervenir, las cosas terminaron mal porque solo conseguimos que ella llorara y le pidiera a mi padre que necesita convivir con mas que chicas todo el tiempo, por eso quería ir al mismo colegio. Y todo porque no pude aguantar mis celos ahora lo único que había conseguido es que la situación se complicara 10 veces peor, porque no iba a poder estar con Ginny todo el día cuidando que nadie se intentara propasar con ella, tampoco podía contar con Hermione ya que ellas eran amigas y lo con las discusión que tuvimos hace unos días le dejo bastante claro que ella estaba de acuerdo en que Ginny ya tenia edad para tener novio.

Pero mis miedos se volvieron realidad, hoy era el día en que tendrían que regresar a Hogwarts llevando a su supuesta pequeña hermano con ellos, para que los buitres del colegio se le acercaran como carne fresca, estaba tan molesto. Fuimos al anden a esperar la llegada del tren, una vez que este llego nos despedimos de mi padre y tía para empezar la partida, pero antes de subir mi padre me pidió hablar conmigo

- Que pasa papa?

- Harry, hijo mío- sonaba preocupado

- Papa que pasa? Me estas asustando

- Solo quiero pedirte algo, pero debes prometerme que lo harás?

- Si, si esta a mi alcance, claro que lo haré

- Prométeme que cuidaras de tu hermana- su mirada mostraba mucha preocupación

- Claro papa, no tienes ni que decírmelo, por supuesto que lo haré

- Pero trata de no molestarla mucho cuando lo hagas, de acuerdo?

- Entonces no se como hacerlo. Sabes que a veces ella es muy rebelde y no le gusta para nada que le digan que hacer

- Lo se, lo se hijo- contesto muy preocupado- también se que ella puede cuidarse sola si quiera

- Entonces porque me lo pides?- pregunte algo confundido

- He estado hablando con su madre y nos dimos cuenta que la hemos sobreprotegido demasiado, esa es razón que la mandáramos a otro lugar y no con ustedes, es que es la mas pequeña de todos y siendo niña es mucho mas difícil

- Papá- trate de consolarlo- no tienes que ponerte así, todos sabemos que lo hicieron por su bien- y también por el mío, decía en mi interior

- Pero ahora ella tiene que salir al mundo real y me da miedo admitir que ni niña ya no es una niña, ahora viene lo peor de la adolescencia

- Tranquilo papa, nada sucederá. Yo cuidare de ella y los chicos también

- Gracias hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar esas palabras- Me abrazo muy fuerte- Bueno creo que es hora que te vayas antes de que el tren te deje

- Si, creo que es lo mejor- nos despedimos una vez mas y subí a la maquina en busca de los chicos. Para mi suerte encontré muy rápidamente el compartimiento, sabia que Draco no estaría ya que el siempre esta con sus amigos de Slytherin pero mi sorpresa al entrar al lugar, vi a dos chicos que no conocía y Ron dormía muy placidamente, ese por supuesto que no era el problema, si no que Ginny no estaba por ningún lado. Me acerque y sacudí a Ron fuerte para que se despertara, su forma de dormir era monumentalmente pesada

- Ron, Ron, despierta- se movía pero sin despertar, solo se acomoda de un lado al otro tratando de ignorar mi llamado- Ronald Weasley despierta ahora mismo- sonaba como mi Tía Molly- la puerta del compartimiento se abrí de repente y vi que entro Draco y miro sorprendido la escena que mostrábamos Ron y yo

- Que pasa?- pregunto confundido

- Donde estabas?- repregunte molesto

- Como que donde- contesto molesto- con mis compañeros, con quien mas. Ahora dime que pasa?

- Ron se durmió y no se donde esta Ginny- afirme, su cara se transformo en una de irritación y preocupación- encima no quiere despertarse- volvía a empujar a Ron pero nada, solo se quejaba y volvía a dormir- Ahora que hacemos?

- Como que hacemos?- me miro con el seño fruncido- Despertarlo y que nos diga donde esta, que mas

- Pero no viste que nada funciona

- Déjame intentarlo a mi- me hizo a un lado- Ronald despierta ahora si no quieres que te echemos por la ventana del tren- Draco si que parecía decirlo muy en serio, hasta hizo asustar a los dos niños que se encontraban en el compartimiento junto con nosotros, que del miedo salieron huyendo despavoridos- así que mas vale que te levantes ahora- le ordeno sacudiéndolo muy fuerte, provocando que Ron abriera los ojos y se despertara rápidamente y muy asustado

- Que pasa?- pregunto algo incrédulo

- Donde esta Ginny?- le cuestiono directamente

- Y aquí, que no la ven- señalo los asientos pero no había nada ahí, el lugar estaba vacío con la excepción de nosotros- no se donde esta?- afirmo resignando

- Ya nos demos cuenta- resoplo Draco- se supone que debías cuidarla, eso me dijiste cuando me iba y ahora mira no sabemos donde esta

- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que ella se sentó a mi lado y no dejaba de hablar sobre el colegio, así que apoye mi cabeza mirando hacia afuera, debía haberme dormido en ese momento

- Sabia que no podía confiar en ti- le dijo indignado Draco

- Bueno, no fue mi intención- se defendió Ron- ahora que hacemos?

- Obviamente ir a buscar Ron- afirme- Creo que es más que obvio. Busquemos por todos lados y tu Ron busca a Hermione para que también nos ayude, de acuerdo?- ellos asintieron con la cabeza, después cada uno tomo su camino y emprendimos la búsqueda, entre compartimiento por compartimiento buscándola. Estaba tan asustado apenas hace 5 minutos mi padre me había pedido que la protegiera y ya la había perdido, si que soy un tonto.

Ya había pasado más de media hora y no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba realmente preocupado y asustado. Iba por un pasillo cuando vi aparecer a Draco del otro

- La encontraste?

- No, por donde esta los de Slytherin no estaba, veo que a ti tampoco te fue muy bien?

- Estas en lo correcto- conteste frustrado- por los compartimientos de Hufflepuff tampoco estaba

- Y Ronald?- sabia que Draco estaba muy molesto con el, ya que solo lo llama por su nombre completo cuando esta muy enojado

- No le visto, tal vez el tuvo mejor suerte que nosotros- afirme con esperanza

- Eso espero, debe estar con Hermione. Vamos a buscarlos- ambos nos fuimos, de seguro estaba con los de Griffindor. Llegamos a los compartimientos y notamos que habían muchos chicos que estaban parados a fuera de uno en especifico, nos acercamos a ver que pasaba, que sorpresa fue encontramos con Hermione, junta a ella Luna y a su lado Ginny con una gran sonrisa porque había muchos chicos que intentaban hablar con ellas. Ginny se veía muy nerviosa e incomoda por toda la atención que le prestaban pero también se notaba que intentaba ser amigable. De seguro pensaba que eran amables solo porque era nueva, pero en su cara de acosadores se notaba otra cosa. De repente llego Ron agitado porque al parecer recién había dejado de buscar a Ginny

- Chicos no la encontré- afirmo todavía sin aliento

- No te habíamos dicho que buscaras a Granger?- pregunto Draco molesto

- Si pero se me ocurrió que mejor la buscaba solo, para no molestar a Hermione. Que no fue una buena idea?- cuestiono confundido

- Por supuesto que no- respondió el rubio molesto- si no mira por ti mismo- Ron se acerco y vi la escena, solo para molestarse muchísimo, empezó a empujar a los chicos para que lo dejaran entrar a donde estaban las chicas

- Hermione, que se supone que haces?

- Nada Ron- respondió inocentemente- los chicos querían conocer a Ginny y como ira a Griffindor no me pareció una mala idea- aprovechamos el momento para entrar también a tras de Ron, que seguía teniendo una mirada dura hacia la castaña- y tu porque no me dijiste que vendrías con Hermione?- pregunto a Ginny, que tenia una cara de sorpresa

- No le digas nada a ella Ron, fui yo quien fue a buscarla, como vimos que tu dormías le pedía que me siguiera. Así le presente a Luna- Todos miramos a la rubia que nos saludo con una sonrisa

- Es cierto chicos, Hermione me presento a su adorable hermana, es muy linda

- Gracias- Ginny agradeció el cumplido de Luna

- Eso no justifica nada- interrumpió Draco molesto, luego miro que todavía había varios chicos observándonos- Y ustedes ya lárguense- dejo molesto- que no hay nada que ver, idiotas- cerro la puerta del compartimiento al igual que la persiana- Ginevra, como te fuiste así? Nos tenias muy preocupados

- Es verdad- apoye a mi hermano

- Porque tengo que decirles que hago cada 5 minutos- cuestiono ella- ya no tengo 10 años

- Por eso mismo- reclamo Draco- si ya no tienes esa edad no tienes porque comportarte como una malcriada- ella lo miro molesta e indignada por lo que dijo

- Que acabas de decir?

- Lo que oíste, no sabes que es muy peligroso que andes por ahí sola, mira si te pasa algo

- Piensas que no se cuidarme sola?

- Yo no lo dije- Draco sabe muy bien como cambiar las cosas a su favor- fuiste tu- ella se levanto molesto, lo miro a los ojos duramente y luego se fue. Hubo un silencio incomodo, note que Draco estaba muy confundido parecía que quería correr y alcanzarla y quien sabe hasta pedirle disculpas, pero su orgullo jamás lo dejaría. Así que fui yo quien se para y la siguió, había regresado a el compartimiento donde estaba con Ron desde un principio. Entre y vi que tenia los ojos llorosos pero intentaba disimularlo, me acerque lentamente para ver su reacción, toque delicadamente sus cabellos y luego me senté a su lado para poder abrazarla

- Porque Harry?- me pregunto en voz baja- porque me tratan como una niña, si yo ya no lo soy- me quede callado un rato pensando en que decir

- No es que pensemos que seas una niña- respondí con serenidad, para que se calmara- es que eres muy especial para nosotros y tenemos miedo que algo te pase, eso es todo

- Pero a veces me hacen sentir como una inútil- afirmo

- No, no eres eso y disculpa por hacerte sentir eso- sentí como sus brazos me apretaban- tratare de que no vuelva a pasar- ahora entendía a que se refería mi padre, cuando decía que no la molestara- ya te sientes mejor?- pregunte con una sonrisa

- Si- contesto débilmente- pero por favor no te vayas- asentí con la cabeza, note que alguien nos miraba, volví mi mirada hacia la puerta para encontrarme con Draco parado mirando la escena, de seguro escucho todo la situación. Nuestra miradas se cruzaron pero el se quedo parado un rato para luego darse media vuelta he irse, Ginny ni siquiera debe haber notado su presencia, así que no dije nada al respecto.

Si ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Hogwarts y las cosas se ponían difíciles no me imagino el año, sobre todo con todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella y que seguramente no podré seguir ocultando por mucho tiempo.


	3. Parte 3

**Extrañas relaciones parte 3**

Después de todo lo sucedido en el tren, por fin llegamos a Hogwarts, todo el tiempo estuve con Ginny para que no se sintiera sola, no volvimos a ver a Draco solo Ron volvió con nosotros al compartimiento pero se limito a quedarse en silencio mientras que yo abrazaba a mi hermana consolándola. Un rato después ella quedo dormida, de seguro estaba muy cansada porque la noche anterior casi no durmiendo de la emoción de conocer el colegio. Pasaron unas horas y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, mire a Ginny que seguía durmiendo, era tan adorablemente linda, se veía con mucha paz y tranquilidad pero la voz de Ron me hizo despertar de mi ilusión

- Harry ya llegamos, despierta a Ginny para que bajemos- anuncio en voz baja para no despertarla

- Esta bien- respondí- Tu ve bajando, no me ocupare de ella

- De acuerdo, pero déjame llevar tu bolso- asentí con la cabeza. Luego el tomo los bolsos y se fue, muchos estudiantes empezaban a bajar mientras ya trate de despertar lo mas delicadamente que pude a Ginny

- Gin, Gin, Ginny despierta- dije en voz tranquila y suave, ella empozo a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo un poco y se froto los ojos para despertar

- Ya llegamos- pregunto todavía adormilada

- Si- asegure- es hora de bajar

- Esta bien- me levante y le extendí la mano para que ella la tomara, ella por supuesto acepto para conseguir pararse, tome su bolso para cargarlo, le ofrecí mi brazo para que bajáramos juntos, vi su sonrisa iluminarse y aceptar mi propuesta, paso su brazo alrededor del mío para empezar a caminar. La felicidad de ese momento es tan difícil de explicar, no solo porque la sensación de tenerla tan cerca era tan emocionante y a la vez indescriptible, de vez en cuando giraba para verla mientras ella me mostraba su hermosa sonrisa, en mi mente y corazón solo pasaba que con ese gesto solo intentaba demostrarme que le agradaba tanto como a mi estar así de juntos, pero tal vez solo era porque soy como un hermano para ella, mis sentimientos tal vez me juegan una mala pasada haciéndome ilusionar o ver algo que no es real, pero solo por esta vez quiero pensar que no es así.

Mientras llegamos hacia la puerta para descender del tren note que varias personas tenían sus miradas posadas sobre nosotros, tanto chicas como chicos, seguramente pensaban que ella era mi novia, a mi no me importaba que pensaran eso es mas seria mucho mejor que la gente imaginara eso. Claro que si Ron y alguno de los chicos llegaran a escuchar semejante comentario se molestarían y aclararían inmediatamente que ella es solo mi pequeña hermana. Lo raro es que justo estaba pensando en mis hermanos y vi a Draco que nos observaba, debe haberse querido asegurar que cuidaba bien de ella, porque nos siguió de cerca pero sin hablar o acercarse.

Caminamos hasta los carruajes donde nos esperaba Luna, Hermione y Ron para transportarnos a Hogwarts, Ginny parecía algo nerviosa, se veía en su cara pero sobre todo porque empezó a temblar un poco, no quería que se asustara por eso y pensé que la mejor idea para tranquilizarla era es darle algunas palabras de aliento

- Tranquila- ella me miro todavía asustada- Nada pasara- se relajo un poco- y si pasa algo, yo estaré contigo- afirme logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias- susurro suavemente

Subimos al carruaje los 5 mientras que Draco con sus amigos iba en el de atrás, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver su mirada de molestia y frialdad al mismo tiempo, se que el puede llegar a ser muy obstinado en algunas cosas pero no entiendo porque sigue enojado por algo que al final no termino en nada grave. Ginny iba muy concentrada mirando el paisaje hasta que también giro su cabeza para encontrarse con el, por la cara que puso al regresar la vista, reduje que el seguía con la misma cara disgusto que me mostró a mi, solo que a ella si le afecto, no lo pensé dos veces y la anime

- No te preocupes- se sorprendió un poco por mi comentario- el es así, tu lo conoces

- No me gusta que estemos peleados- afirmo triste

- Lo se. Pero ya se le pasará, sabes que no puede estar sin hablar contigo

- De verdad piensas eso?

- Si- confirme- Estoy mas que seguro

Los chicos comenzaron a conversar sobre algunas cosas en sus vacaciones así que ella se entretuvo charlando con Hermione y Luna, mientras yo seguía así lo mismo con Ron. Por fin llegamos al castillo, ellas fueron las primeras en bajar para encaminarse hacia sus respectivos cuartos. Mi amiga castaña me dijo que ella se encargaría de llevar a Ginny a nueva habitación, me quede mas tranquilo con eso porque se que ella es mas responsable, no como Ron.

Estaba terminando de bajar mis cosas para subir con mi hermano pelirrojo a nuestro cuarto, cada año compartimos el mismo. Cuando íbamos por el pasillo me di cuenta que Draco venia detrás de nosotros y se me ocurrió que seria bueno hablar con el sobre lo que había sucedido para que no siguiera molesto con Ginny. El ya se encaminaba a su cuarto con sus amigos cuando lo detuve

- Draco- grite llamándolo, el se detuvo para mirarme

- Que?- pregunto fríamente

- Sigues enojado?

- Enojado?- repregunto irónicamente- No- afirmo- Porque habría de estarlo

- Tu sabes porque- el se limito a mirarme todavía molesto y resoplar- Draco no seas malo, no sabia que hacia algo malo

- Y tu porque siempre la defiendes- me grito- Si ella se porta así, no puede esperar otra cosa que me moleste

- Baja la voz- le ordene- Además Ginny no hizo algo tan grave. Solo quería tenia curiosidad. Nada más!

- Ya deja de defenderla- dijo fastidiado- Parece que fuera tu…- pero yo lo interrumpí

- Que?- pregunte desafiándolo- Que parece?

- Nada- contesto resignado- Solo no olvides que es nuestra hermana- afirmo

- No tienes que recordármelo- refute molesto- Por eso papá me pidió que la cuidáramos y tu no lo estas haciendo-

- No me digas que tengo que hacer- nuestras miradas lo decían todo, sacábamos chispas- Y ya déjame en paz, que se que muy bien lo que hago- se dio media vuelta para irse

- Draco- lo llame otra vez pero no se paro ni un solo segundo, no entendía nada parecía que el estuviera haciendo una escena de celos por Ginny, eso no era posible, como el mismo acababa de decir simplemente ella era nuestra hermana, según Draco. Porque yo no pienso lo mismo, para mi ella nunca podrá ser solo eso. Me di vuelta para ir hacia mi cuarto pero para mi sorpresa, una pelirroja estaba ahí mirándome detenidamente

- Se pelearon?- pregunto afligida, no supe que contestar, estaba seguro que algo había escuchado- Por mi culpa- alego

- No

- No mientas

- Discutimos, pero nada grave- trate de suavizar las cosas- ya se le pasara. Al parecer no estaba de humor para que conversáramos- dijo sonriendo

- Si que soy un problema

- No- replique- Claro que no

- Pero tu casi nunca te peleas con el- su mirada era de mucha preocupación- Esto es solo mi culpa

- Ya te dije que no es así- reconfirme- Ahora mejor volvamos a nuestra recamara, porque hay que desempacar- ella asintió con la cabeza, pero se que se quedo muy inquieta por todo lo sucedido. No se que le pasaba a Draco, como Ginny dijo el y yo casi nunca discutimos, debe haber pasado algo que de verdad lo molesto sino se que no actuaría de esa forma.

Fin Pov Harry

Pov Draco

Celos, envidia, cólera, rabia, rivalidad tantos sinónimos que se me ocurren ahora para describir lo que siento por Harry al estar cerca de ella, porque las cosas tienen que ser así? Me lo he preguntado un millón desde que desde que emprendimos el dichoso regreso al colegio. Entre a mi cuarto y tire mis cosas en la cama frustrado por tantas cosas que me pasaba y lo peor, todas juntas, intente relajarme pero por mi mente solo pasaba las mismas escenas repetidas una y otra vez: el abrazándola, el tomándola de la mano, Harry defendiéndola y ella siempre con esa sonrisa de felicidad porque el moreno se encontraba a su lado, como odio sentirme inseguro, no saber como reaccionar y que decir o peor decir cosas sin sentido que termino por arrepentirme, solo por un momento de enojo.

Todo esto pasa porque el descuidado de Ronald que la perdió de vista cuando le dije expresamente que la cuidara, no tarde ni 10 minutos en ir a dejar mis cosas y volver solo para enterarme que no sabia donde estaba. En ese momento millones de cosas malas se me pasaban por la cabeza, porque pudo haberle pasado algo grave y nosotros sin enterarnos por eso me molesté tanto con mi hermano, sabía que era nuestra deber protegerla y lo primero que hace es perderla. Pero cuando la encontramos solo hizo que me sintiera aun más frustrado e irritado, como era posible que mientras nosotros estábamos buscándola desesperadamente ella estuviera por ahí coqueteando con otros, además sabe que odiamos que hable con extraños, mas si se trata de babosos arrastrados y justo viene a hacer eso, que rabia que agarro en esos instantes y tenia que demostrárselo. Al final termine diciéndole cosas que no quería y ella se molesto mucho y se alejo indignada de mi, cuando se fue mi corazón me gritaba que saliera y la alcanzara para decirle que me disculpe pero mi orgullo todo lo contario me decía que lo dejara de esa forma, que era mejor y que ella se lo merecía, antes de poder decidir Harry se me adelanto y se fue a buscarla. En ese momento sentía la mirada de todos a mi alrededor como si fuera un monstruo, como yo miraba a mi padre cuando era un niño y de seguro lo era porque sino como era posible que tratara tan mal a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo. Me pare y me dirigí hacia se donde habían ido ellos, pero cuando llegue observe la escena mas desagradable que hizo que mi corazón se sintiera traicionado; mi supuesto hermano abrazaba a Ginny consolándola, pero ese abrazo no era fraternal era mas bien de amor por lo menos de parte de el, provocando que mi estomago se revolviera y quisiera lanzarme hacia, golpearlo y herirlo para que sintiera aunque fuera un poco de lo que sentía yo. Cuando el noto mi presencia lo único que me quedaba era salir de ahí para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos, volví a mi compartimiento con una cara que debía haber sido mortalmente terrible porque todos mis compañeros me miraban asustados y ni siquiera decir una palabra en todo el camino y que suerte por ellos porque si lo llegaban a hacer con lo irritado que me encontraba solo conseguirían que los insultara o quien sabe que mas. Al llegar a nuestro destino empezamos a bajar y me tope otra vez con ellos, solo que esta vez ella lo sujetaba del brazo, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan imbecil como es si quiera se me hubiera cruzado por mi mente disculparme con ella, mi pelirroja ya tenia a Harry para andar por ahí, consolándola y a mi no me necesitaba, aun así los seguí de muy cerca para ver que mas hacían, solo para notar que el sonreí muy complacido porque todos los miraban como si fueran una pareja muy popular, no entendía que le pasaba por la cabeza a el, sabe que nosotros solo podemos verla y tratarla como una hermana o tal vez seria que estaba totalmente celoso porque el se animaba a hacer lo que yo por miedo no.

Observe cada movimiento que hacia: reían, charlaban, bromeaban todos juntos ya que además de ellos dos estaba Lovegood, Ron y su novia Granger, como mi hermano permite que Harry se le acerque así a ella, todos los miran y pueden llegar a suponer cualquier cosa, con semejante situación mi enojo solo aumentaba en vez de disiparse, porque de ultima si el moreno y el pelirrojo que son mis hermanos no les interesaba nada no quería decir que Ginny debía ser igual.

Llegamos al castillo por fin después de tanto malos momentos por lo menos para mi. Vi que Ginny se fue con Granger y su amiga rubia, de seguro ellas se encargarían de instalarla, por mi parte necesitaba tranquilidad aunque solo por un rato, ya no quiera pensar mas en Harry- Ginny todo el tiempo, me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi cuarto pero en el camino la voz de alguien me intercepto, me di vuelta para encontrarme con mi hermano pelinegro lo mire unos instantes porque no sabia si en esos momentos estaba para charlar y menos con el aunque por la cara que traía no creo que tuviera mas opciones así que me pare para escucharlo

- Que?- pregunte con la voz mas indiferente que tenia

- Sigues enojado?- que acoso no era evidente

- Enojado?- repregunte sarcásticamente- No- pero si era así que mas daba, si de todas formas parece que mi opinión no contaba- Porque habría de estarlo- afirme

- Tu sabes porque- me contesto como si fuera obvio el porque- Draco no seas malo, no sabia que hacia algo malo- porque siempre la defiende, no puede menos obvio que siente algo por ella, lo que hizo nacer en mi una furia terrible

- Y tu porque siempre la defiendes- jamás levanto la voz y menos a el, pero en ese momento solo podía recordar las escenas de ellos dos juntos- Si ella se porta así, no puede esperar otra cosa que me moleste

- Baja la voz- pidió en voz alta- Además Ginny no hizo algo tan grave. Solo quería tenia curiosidad. Nada más!

- Ya deja de defenderla- Estaba tan furioso que dije lo único que se me paso por la mente- Parece que fuera tu…- pero antes de terminar el me interrumpió

- Que?- dijo afrontaba- Que parece?

- Nada- suspire para pensar dos veces que decir, así que solo me limite a recordarle que nosotros solo podemos tener una relación fraternal con ella- Solo no olvides que es nuestra hermana- afirme

- No tienes que recordármelo- declaro- Por eso papá me pidió que la cuidáramos. Y tu no lo estas haciendo

- No me digas que tengo que hacer- esto si que era lo ultimo que me faltaba, que el me estuviera ordenando- Y ya déjame en paz, que se que muy bien lo que hago- porque si el y ella hacen lo que quieren yo también.

Me largo lo más rápido que pude de ahí, lo último que logre escuchar es a Harry gritándome para impedir que me fuera, pero no le di ni un poco de importancia porque si me quedaba solo lograría sacarme más del poco juicio que me quedaba.

Fue lo ultimo que recordaba, luego solo se que llegue a mi cuarto ni se quien mas estaba aquí conmigo ni me importaba, trate por varios minutos relajarme y dejar de pensar pero sobre todo de recordar, mire un rato por la ventana mi mente como es que en un solo día puede cambiar tantas cosas y olvidarse tantos buenos momentos, Ginevra ha sido lo mas importante junto a Harry en mi vida, el siempre fue mi hermano aunque no sea de sangre y ella mi luz, la persona que me brindaba alegría, felicidad, emoción, tranquilidad, paz pero sobre todo que me hizo conocer lo que es amor. ¿Entonces porque no me alegraba si ellos no eran felices juntos? También me daba cuanta que la respuesta ha esa pregunta era muy evidente, amaba mucho a Ginevra y me dolía que fuera feliz con alguien mas, pero cuando era niño mi madre una vez me dijo "que cuando amas a alguien dejas que esa persona sea feliz, aun si no lo es a tu lado". Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera oí cuando me empezaron a llamar, reaccionar al escuchar un grito

- Draco!- mire hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito, para ver a Zabini mirándome intrigado- Oye en que planeta estabas?

- Eso no es tu asunto- conteste irritado

- Estas de malas?

- Ya te dije que no es tu asunto- repetí molesto, luego observe otra vez la ventana

- Bueno no te enojes- se limito a responder- Yo solo te traje un mensaje- volví a vista hacia el- Y es algo bueno

- Que mensaje?- el puso una sonrisa de arrogancia

- Así que si te interesa- resople disgustado por su comentario

- Me dirás o no- ordene- porque no estoy de humor para tus juegos

- Bueno, bueno, te lo voy a decir pero solo porque somos amigos- que fastidio es tratar con cantos tontos

- Te busca una chica- lo mire extrañado

- Draco- respondió con una sonrisa Crabbe que también estaba en el cuarto- Recién empieza el año y ya tienes chicas buscándote. Si que eres un galán- dijo con una sonrisa

- No digas tonterías- afirme- Quien me busca?- pregunte a Zabini que también traía una sonrisa- Yo no he hablado con nadie aun

- Bueno, me parece que alguien como ella no necesita invitación- de seguro era alguna de esas chicas como Pansy Parkinson que siempre andaban de resbalosas molestándome

- No me interesa- sentencie- Dile que se vaya

- Estas seguro?- cuestiono- Porque es muy bonita

- Ya te dije que no me importa. Además ni se quien es

- Bueno- dijo divagando- te daré una pista para que lo descubrir- fruncí el seño porque odiaba esos entupidos juegos que hacia- Es hermosa y pelirroja- entonces por fin entendí de quien hablaba, mientras el me mostraba su sonrisa arrogante

- Yo quiero verla- agrego Crabbe

- Es mi hermana- le grite- Idiota- me acerque a Zabini- Donde esta?

- Abajo. Me pidió que te llamara y como soy muy bueno, accedí- sabia que no era toda la verdad, porque conocía a Zabini perfectamente no daba puntada sin hilo

- No te metas con ella me entendiste- declare- Y tienen suerte de que este apurado- mire a ambos- Porque sino ya les hubiera dado la paliza que se merecen por andar mirando lo que no les corresponde- Salí lo mas rápido que pude para ver que demonios hacia ella ahí, seguro se había vuelto loca como va a ir la casa de Slytherin siendo de Griffindor y peor aun al cuarto de chicos siendo mujer. Cuando baje la encontré mirando atentamente los cuadros que se movían de seguro le causaban mucha curiosidad, ya que millones de veces la había cantado historias sobre ellos, la observe unos instantes, era tan adorablemente cuando ponía caras raras, que me causaba algo de risa, pero luego recordé porque estaba ahí

- Que haces aquí?- pregunte fríamente, ella volvía la vista hacia mi algo asustada y sorprendida

- No te oí llegar- luego dio un suspiro- Me asustaste

- No respondiste a mi pregunta

- Sigues enojado

- Porque todos insisten en que estoy enojado- refute- Yo no he dicho nada para que supusieran eso

- Pero se te nota, además lo demostraste en el tren

- Y que mas quería que hiciera- conteste molesto- que te felicitara por darnos un susto

- No, pero tampoco tenías que gritarme

- No te grite

- Si lo hiciste-me contradijo- Todos los vieron

- Es que tu solo te buscas problemas- le asegure- como te vas a ir así, sin decir nada a estar con chicos

- Yo no estaba con chicos- negó- ellos solo querían conocerme porque nunca me habían visto

- Por favor Ginevra- me burle- que no viste la cara que traían, de seguro si estabas sola abusaban de ti

- Draco- grito molesta- no digas tonterías

- No digo tonterías- afirme- eso fue lo que hiciste, meterte en problemas. Como ahora

- Que hice ahora?

- como se te ocurre venir al cuarto de los chicos. Pueden pensar cosas malas de ti

- Pero yo solo vine a buscarte!

- No era necesario

- Si era, porque sigues enojado conmigo y también te enojaste con Harry por mi culpa

- Así que esto tiene que ver con el

- Que? De que hablas?

- No te gusta que Harry sufra?- y ahí iba otra vez con mis arranques de celos

- Claro que no, es mi hermano- yo no dejaba de mirarla mal- Ambos son personas importantes para mi, no me gusta que se peleen y menos por algo así- se acerco a mi pero yo me aleje- Porque sigues molesta- parecía que iba a llorar- Porque actúan todos así

- Así como?

- Protegiéndome como si fuera una niña

- Nadie te hace eso

- Como odio que lo nieguen- su frustración era evidente- Yo solo quiero una vida como todos los demás- ahora vi sus ojos cristalizados claramente

- Tienes una vida

- No- fue lo único que pudo contestar- No sabes como se burlaban de mi en la escuela

- Porque harían algo así?- pregunte confundido

- Porque era la única que no tenia amigos y menos un novio

- Eso es una tontería, además todavía eras muy chica para eso y sobre los amigos tienes a la novia de Ron

- Solo tengo una amiga que lograba ver en las vacaciones

- Peor es no tener ninguna

- Tal vez para ti, porque eres muy popular como Harry y hasta Ron los tiene a ustedes y a Hermione pero yo no tengo a nadie- su voz era sonaba tan triste nunca me imagine que Ginny se sintiera tan sola pero si analizaba bien la situación no comprendía como le sucedía eso si ella es una persona muy encantadora y sociable, pero explicaría porque cada año cuando volvía del colegio no quería volver a hablar de ese lugar, no resistía verla tan triste así que me acerque y la abrase. Como algo tan incorrecto podía sentirse tan bien, ella solo se limito poner sus delicadas manos sobre mi pecho mientras la contenía

- Sabes una cosa- le dije en voz baja

- Que?- pregunto asustada

- Yo no quiero que seas como las demás chicas- ella me miro- Quiero que sigas siendo solo Ginny, nada más. No importa lo que los demás digan

- Seguiré siendo yo- aseguro- Pero con mas amigos

- Estas segura?

- Si, solo que con mas amigos- me reí por su comentario

- Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado- pero claro que por si las dudas iba a vigilarla de cerca, pero no pensaba decirle eso

- Lo prometo- la solté de mala gana para que ella pudiera irse, pero antes se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla, provocando que mi corazón saltara a mil de emoción- Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo- dijo con una sonrisa, trate de sonreír pero su comentario por alguna razón no se sintió del todo bien, es como si la palabra hermano estuviera de mas, pero fingí frente a ella

- Claro, que mas puedes esperar de mi- afirme- Soy Draco Malfoy- ella reía muy divertida por mi comentario

- También eres muy presuntuoso- empezó a encaminarse hacia el otra lado para irse, pero se dio media vuelta a unos pasos de nosotros- Se me olvidaba. Prométeme que hablaras con Harry

- Ha eso- dije tratando de evadir el tema, pero ella me miraba impaciente esperando mi respuesta- Si buscare un momento para hablar con el, no te preocupes

- Gracias

Luego la observe alejarse, me quede un rato solo. La soledad me ayudaba a recapacitar que como fuera, lo peor ya había pasado, Ginny y yo ya no estábamos peleados, pero ahora faltaba Harry y tener que explicarle porque me comporte de esa manera, ciertamente me asustaba por lo que pudo haber llegado a pensar, aunque era inevitable que las cosas sucedieran, por suerte tenia toda la noche para pensar en excusas para darle a mi hermano sobre lo que sucedido pero también pensé que seria bueno averiguar cuales son las intenciones de el hacia ella, lo que me llevaba a suponer que lo peor no había pasado porque no sabría que hacer si Harry llegaba a confesarme su amor por ella, solo tendría dos opciones: ayudarlo a comprender que estaba mal pero dejando a luz que soy un egoísta y mesquino o ayudar a mi hermano para que fuera feliz. Esto si que me ponía en un posición complicada.


	4. parte 4

**No se porque no me resigno a no cerrar esta historia, es que me encanta escribirla, por eso subiré los capítulos aunque no haya comentarios.**

**Extrañas Relaciones: parte 4**

Las cosas estos días han estado bastante complicadas; por un lado tengo que acomodarme a las nuevas clases y por otro debo resolver mis problemas personales con mis hermanos, en especial con Harry. No he tenido mucho tiempo para charlar con el, las clases ocupan la mayoría de nuestro tiempo, es increíble que compartamos las mismas clases, lo que me lleva a pensar que en realidad no he tenido el valor de hacerlo porque se que el no se conformara con simples explicaciones, lo noto en sus actitudes. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro problema de seguro ya abríamos arreglado todo pero como se trata de ella, ni siquiera me ha buscado para o tal vez siga muy molesto por nuestra discusión que tuvimos sobre Ginny. Ha ella a diferencia de a Harry pude verla y charlar todos los días, todavía sigue emocionada por asistir a este colegio, en tan poco tiempo ha hecho muchos amigos como Luna Lovegood, Neville Lognbottom y Colin Creevey, me se sus nombres de memoria porque de lo único que habla es de los buenas y graciosos que son ellos, aunque según mi parecer esos eran los chicos menos populares de la escuela pero si ella le divertía estar con ellos, por mi estaba bien lo otro era lo de menos, además se muy bien por los comentarios en los pasillos que muchos chicos han puesto sus ojos sobre ella. Ginny es muy distraída para darse cuanta pero yo, ahí es donde entran en el juego sus nuevos compañeros, ya que si sus amigos sirven para alejarlos de esos buitres que la asechan constantemente, bienvenidos sean. Al principio dude un poco de los dos chicos Lognbottom con esa cara de perdido y Creevey que se hace el gracioso constantemente pero dicen que los mas lentos siempre terminan sorprendiendo. Ron dice que son muy confiables aunque algo raros, y su novia Granger apoyo su teoría lo que me hace suponer que no hay ningún problema respecto a ellos.

Hoy por fin era viernes, y como una costumbre que tenemos desde que entramos a Hogwarts, vamos a las Tres escobas a tomar algo todos juntos para charlar sobre nuestras cosas y ver si nuestros padres nos enviaron algún paquete o carta. Solo que esta oportunidad será diferente porque contamos con la presencia de Ginny y supongo que la de sus nuevos amigos, por la menos estoy seguro que Lovegood si ira ya que mi pelirroja me cuenta que su compañía es muy agradable para ella, se han vuelto grandes amigas, eso solo quiere decir una cosa, ella debe saber muchos secretos de mi hermana al igual que Granger, solo que ella jamás me contaría nada en cambio Luna tal vez si soltaría la lengua. Lo único que quiero saber, ¿es si Ginevra gusta de algún chico, específicamente de Harry?.

Por lo que me he enterado por Ron es que ellos también se comunican todos los días, claro que esto era obvio porque pertenecen a la misma casa; Gryffindor. Pero lo que me tiene preocupado es lo que el pelirrojo me contó el día anterior. Yo salía de clases cuando el me intercepto

- Draco- me di vuelva para verlo, el traía una cara de preocupación

- Que pasa?- pregunte confundido

- Papa te ha mandado alguna carta o algo?

- No, a mi no- afirme- Porque?

- Porque ayer vi que Ginny y Harry secreteaban algo- su comentario me desconcertó y perturbo al mismo tiempo

- Pero ya sabes como son ellos- agregué poco convencido de lo que yo mismo decía- Tal vez charlaban de cualquier cosa

- No se, tal vez- contesto algo confundido- Pero esto se veía muy sospechoso

- En serio?

- Si. Y déjame decirte que si yo me di cuenta, era algo obvio

- Y porque no le preguntaste?- si el tenia la oportunidad no entiendo porque no la aprovecho

- Bueno es que…- respondió dudoso- Con lo que paso la ultima vez- de seguro se refería a la discusión que tuve con Harry- pensé que solo generaría problemas, ya sabes como es el y Ginny. No le gusta que se metan en sus cosas

- Puede ser- respondí dándole la razón- Y que quieres que haga?- porque estoy seguro que Ron me contaba esto para que resolviera la situación

- No se. Si hablas con ella, tal vez te diga algo

- Tal vez- replique- Pero es que ni siquiera sabemos si es pasa algo en realidad- aclare

- En eso tienes razón. Pero y si pasa? Y ellos no nos quieren contar- me quede atónito porque el podría tener razón. O tal vez pasaba algo pero y ellos andaban juntos, pero en el mal sentido, eso si que me asusto, así que era hora de actuar

- De acuerdo- Ron me miro muy feliz- Hare algo, pero no te aseguro de nada

- Con eso me basta

Luego ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestras clases correspondientes, pero el problema fue que después de la charla con mi hermano no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera enterarme ¿Qué ocurría entre Harry y Ginny? Porque se muy bien que el sienta algo por ella, todas las señales son muy obvias: las miradas, el trato, las sonrisas, los abrazos. Y lo irónico de la situación es que yo hago lo mismo que hace el por ella por eso se distinguir cuando alguien intenta acercarse a Ginny, claro que en esta casa es diferente porque se trata de Harry, mi hermano y no cualquiera de esos tipejos que intentan seducirla. Compartía las clases con el moreno por lo cual espera el momento oportuno para retomar el dialogo, después de pasar tanto días sin dirigirnos la palabra. La oportunidad se presento durante la clase de Pociones, el profesor nos pidió hacer grupo de 4 personas, así que les dije a mis compañeros habituales que esta vez me iría con mis hermanos y Granger, ellos no se opusieron aunque mi decisión tampoco era de su agrado, la verdad no me importaba mucho lo que pensaran, me acerque a ellos que estaban preparando los instrumentos de trabajo

- Chicos puede trabajar con ustedes esta vez?- Ron y su novia asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Harry me miraba algo dudoso

- Porque quieres trabajar con nosotros?- de seguro sospechaba, tantos días sin dirigirle la palabra y ahora así como así me aparezco pidiendo unirme a ellos

- Eso no importa- interrumpió Ron- Déjalo entrar y listo, el moreno no se veía muy convencido ante la petición de mi hermano

- Harry- esta vez era Granger quien se metía- Ron tiene razón, deja que entre- el dúo un largo suspiro de resignación y acepto. Luego observe que Granger se acerco a Harry y oí claramente como le decía "Esta es tu oportunidad para hacer las pases con el", sonreí por su comentario porque de seguro Ginny le había pedido que ella hablara con el, no es un secreto que ella es su mejor amiga y tiene gran influencia sobre el. Aunque cuando las cosas se ponen mal a la única que escucha realmente es a mi pequeña pelirroja.

Comenzamos a trabajar en medio de un silencio incomodo, hasta que Granger trato de remediar la situación

- Ron acompáñame a traer algo que necesito- ordeno tomando la mano de el

- Pero ahora- respondió el algo confundido, pero ella le hizo señales que el termino por entender- Ahhh, bueno vamos- acoto, ambos me dejaron junto a Harry

- Y que tal vez en las clases?- pregunto el rompiendo el hielo

- Bien, supongo- conteste rápidamente- Y tu?

- Supongo que también bien- ambos volvimos a quedar en silencio

- Esto es incomodo- declare

- Si, lo es- respondió dándome la razón

- Harry, lo lamento- no sabia que más decir, además yo no era hombre de muchas palabras, así que preferí ser directo

- Yo también lo lamento- su respuesta me tranquilizo- No debí ordenarte nada, es solo que no me gusta que Ginny llore y menos si lo puedo evitar- es gracioso ver a mi hermano de esta manera, porque en cada oportunidad que tiene me demuestra que la ama

- Se que la quieres mucho- dije pensando tristemente- Y también se que debo tratar de controlar mi carácter, pero no te asusta que le pase algo malo?

- Si- afirmo- Claro que tengo miedo, pero gritándole solo conseguiríamos molestarla

- Ya me di cuenta- afirme irritado, porque hay estaba otra vez Harry dándome una lección

- No te enojes

- No me enojo- aclare- Es solo que…

- Que?

- Que me asusta perderla- por primera vez era sincero con mis sentimientos delante de el, y por la cara que puso supe que lo deje desconcertado

- Yo tampoco quiero perderla- afirmo- Pero, Hermione me dijo que "no puedes obligar a una persona a caminar a tu lado, porque solo la forzarás a correr lejos de ti"- fruncí el seño por su comentario

- No entiendo muy bien

- Yo tampoco- ambos reímos- Pero creo que se refería a que hay que darle espacio

- Ahhh- dije tratando le asimilar la idea- suena lógico si lo dices así

- Si yo también después de pensarlo mucho lo entendí

Después regresaron Ron y Granger a seguir trabajando, el resto de la hora tratamos de concentrarnos en el trabajo que nos asignaron. Cuando por fin la hora término todos nos dirigimos hacia el lago para charlar, porque en ese momento tendríamos una hora libre. Ron se sentó junto a su novia y para abrazarla, de seguro pensaban en su mundo de tortolitos enamorados, supe que era el momento apropiado para hablar con Harry

- Y dime?- dije consiguiendo la atención del moreno- Papá se ha comunicado contigo?

- No, porque?-

- Por nada, solo que pensé que habiendo pasado tantos días, no se, te escribiría o algo- conteste sin tratar de sonar preocupado- Y con Ginny? Sabes si se comunico con ella?

- Que yo sepa no- aseguro- Pero tu también hablas con ella, porque no le preguntaste?

- Como sabes eso?- pregunte extrañado

- Porque ella me lo contó- entonces ella le cuenta todo a el, y porque no me cuanta a mi nada sobre sus charlas con el- No te dijo?

- No- conteste algo molesto- Pero tampoco tendría, porque yo no le pregunte

- Ohhhhh…- se limito a contestar algo confundido de seguro por la manera en que trate el tema

- Y ya que estamos hablando del tema- este era el momento justo para sacarle información- De que haz estado hablando con ella?

- De nada, cosas del colegio, nada de importancia

- Pero pasas mucho tiempo charlando con ella?

- Algo, solo lo usual- luego me miro extrañado- Porque?

- Por nada, es solo que pensé que charlaban de algo en específico

- No- declaro otra vez- Es solo que se siente como estar en casa

- Y eso?

- Bueno- su cara se formo una gran sonrisa, de seguro pensaba en Ginny- Es que es como estar en casa en vacaciones- lo escuche detenidamente- Puede charlar con ella, pueda verla muy seguido, podemos salir a pasear, se que esta bien y segura, pero sobre todo se que es feliz- no podía creer que mis oídos escuchaban, Harry describía perfectamente mis sentimientos al ver a Ginevra todos los días, y era exactamente esas las razones por las cuales se que el siente lo mismo que yo, sin darme cuenta me quede perdido en mis pensamientos- Draco, Draco, Draco- escuche la voz del moreno que me llamaba

- Que paso?

- Eso me pregunto yo. Que paso?- dijo con una sonrisa- Hace 5 minutos estábamos hablando y luego te parece que te trasladaste a otra dimensión

- No exageres

- Pero así era, parecías…- no término la frase porque se quedo mirando hacia el otro lado del jardín poniendo una sonrisa de bobo

- Y luego tu dices que yo me pierdo- ahora era yo quien me reía- pero el no me presto atención, mire hacia donde el poso su vista, para encontrarme con mi hermosa pelirroja junto a sus amigos, los mire detenidamente había una rubia por la descripción de mi hermana sabia que era Lovegood, Lognbottom también estaba, ha el si lo conocía así que solo me quedo otro chico que jamás había notado por eso supe que era Colin. Ellos venían hacia nosotros, pero yo al igual que mi hermano solo pose mis ojos en Ginny, nunca había notado que el uniforme quedara tan bien en una chica como lo hacia en ella, pronto todos estuvieron tan cerca como para saludarnos

- Hola chicos- saludo ella y Neville

- Hola- respondimos casi todos

- Chicos quiero presentarles a mis amigos- ambos se acercaron- Ellos son Luna y Colin- todos los volvimos a saludar- Luna, Colin- dijo dulcemente- Ellos son Harry, Ron, Draco y mi amiga Hermione

- Es un placer- dijo Colin

- Yo ya los conocía- agrego Luna- Los veo todos los años

- Ah si?- pregunto extrañada Ginny- Pensé que a la única que conocías era a Hermione

- No, a ellos también- no recordaba haber hablado con esta chica y por la cara de mis hermanos tampoco creo que ellos lo recordaran

- Disculpa si no recordamos- contesto cortésmente Harry- Pero no lo recordamos

- Eso es porque nunca habla con ustedes, pero no necesito hacerlo pasa saber quienes son- declaro, todos fruncimos el seño por su comentario, esta chica si que era rara, mi hermana solo se rió y se sentó junto a nosotros, mientras sus tres amigos se sentaban al otro lado

- No se preocupen. Siempre dice cosas raras- comento- Pero es buena persona, por eso es mi amiga y confío mucho en ella- eso solo quiere decir una cosa, Luna Lovegood me serviría para sacar la información necesaria a cerca de las extrañas charlas entre Harry y Ginny. Que se prepare porque aquí esta el mejor amigo que ha tenido jamás.

FIN POV DRACO

POV HARRY

Después de un comienzo algo agitado por lo que sucedió con Ginny y Draco, decidí por mantenerme enfocado en mis deberes escolares, que como cada nuevo año parecían una lista interminable que cumplir. Claro que con Ginny no podía hacer mucha distancia, era como una necesidad para mi vida. Siendo ella nueva en la escuela supuse que no tendríamos tanto tiempo para charlar pero para mi suerte fue todo lo contrario, en cada oportunidad que teníamos ella se quedaba conmigo a charlar aunque solo fuera unos minutos pero eso me bastaba para mi, después de pensar mucho comprendí que no fue tan mala idea que ella venia a Hogwarts porque así podría verla a diario. Estar a su lado me recordaba la felicidad que tenia cuando llegaban las vacaciones porque sabía que por fin estaría a su lado. Ella siempre hablaba poco acerca de su anterior colegio, supongo que no se llevaba tan bien con sus compañeras por eso al principio tuve miedo que le costara hacer amigos pero para mi sorpresa fue poco el tiempo que necesito para cumplir con esta tarea, ya que enseguida consiguió compañeros como Luna, Neville y Colin. Al único que conocía era a Neville a los otros chicos creo a verlos visto en ocasiones, en especial a Colin porque trabaja en el periódico del colegio pero jamás le preste mucha atención, hasta que vi que pertenecía a su grupo de amigos. Observe a ambos chicos para saber si ellos eran personas confiables o solo querían pasarse de listos con mi Ginny, después de vigilarlos varios días no note nada raro en su comportamiento o trato hacia ella, por eso no dije nada al respecto.

En ocasiones el tema principal de nuestras conversaciones es ¿Por qué no he vuelto a hablar con Draco? después del incidente en el pasillo no nos hemos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, ni siquiera porque compartimos clases juntos. Draco puede ser muy obstinado aparte de orgulloso y no niego que yo también en algunas ocasiones, pero la verdadera razón por la cual no he querido buscarlo es el Miedo. Miedo a saber que el siente lo mismo por Ginny que yo, ya que analizándolo detenidamente no parece tan loca, solo eso justificaría las actitudes que tiene con ella, pero por otra lado pienso que solo es mi imaginación perturbada por la culpa de lo que yo hago y que me hace ver cosas donde no las hay.

Se muy bien que él y Ginny han vuelto a hablar porque ella misma me lo contó, por eso siempre le pregunto de que hablan cuando están solos aunque las respuesta que me da no son del todo satisfactorias, no me quedaba otra que conformarme con lo poco que me detallaba en sus explicaciones, quien diría que podía llegar a estar celoso de mi propio hermano, se que ellos en realidad no son mi sangre pero mi padre siempre me dijo que los tratara como tal ¿y como termino eso? Me enamore de Ginevra.

Hermione es otra que siempre me dice que busque a Draco y arregle las cosas, pero también se que es mi pelirroja quien se lo pide hacerme esa solicitud, ella lo que menos soporta es pelearse conmigo o el, o que entre nosotros lo hagamos. Por eso he pensado que ya es hora de resolver esta situación, para mi sorpresa el día de hoy en clases se acerco a nosotros para pedirnos que hiciéramos en grupo la tarea encomendada, al principio dude de sus intenciones, pero mi hermano y Hermione me obligaron a hacer mis dudas a un lado. Después de una charla algo incomoda ambos nos pedimos disculpas y las cosas se arreglaron, nuestras clases terminaron y decidimos ir al lago. Mientras Ron y Hermi se ponían a expresarse su amor, Draco y yo charlamos, me hacia preguntas inusuales sobre Ginny, ¿será que el también sospecha algo de mi? Trate de averiguar que pasaba pero el sabe muy bien como esquivar la situación y justo cuando nuestra charla se estaba poniendo buena, mi hermano se quedo con la mirada perdida y cuando le estaba preguntando porque se puso así, la vi. Mi hermosa y dulce pelirroja con ojos castaños claros venia caminando, con una compás tan hipnotizante que me dejarla aturdido, su uniforme le quedaba tan bien, era como ver a mi musa.

Ella venia con sus nuevos amigos, todos nos saludaron amablemente y ella se sentó entre el rubio y yo, se veía tan linda con esa sonrisa que nos regalaba a ambos. Después nos presento a sus amigos, Luna y Colin. El parecía una buena persona y agradable pero Luna decía cosas raras, pero nuestra hermana dijo que ella era su amiga, por lo cual era confiable y buena. Yo todavía no daba crédito a sus dichos porque a mi me parecía todo lo contrario

- Estas segura?- pregunte

- Si, con el tiempo lo verán- contesto Ginny- Y que tal ustedes?

- Bien- contesto Draco rápidamente

- Si, todo bien- dije dándole un poco de calma a ella

- Eso quiere decir que ya no están enojados?- a veces parece todavía una niña

- Nunca estuvimos enojados. Eso es para niños Ginevra- declaro Draco algo molesto- Digamos mejor que tuvimos una discusión, pero que ya lo resolvimos

- Traduciendo al español- yo me burle un poco- quiere decir que si- la pelirroja rio igual que yo, pero el rubio parecía que no le gusto mucho mi chiste. Ginny se paro y se acerco a Hermione y le dijo "Gracias" y con eso confirmaba mis suposiciones a cerca del pedido de ella a mi amiga.

Charlamos todos por un largo rato hasta que de repente llego una lechuza que venia destinada para la castaña, todos la miramos atentos por la curiosidad de saber quien era, en especial Ron, que por su cara no parecía muy feliz. Cuando ella leyó la nota su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa

- Quien es Herms?- pregunto Ginny

- Es Viktor- la cara de Ron se desfiguro en una de mucha molestia

- Y que quiere?- Ron estaba que echaba chispas

- Me avisa que pronto vendrá a Hogwarts a visitarnos

- Y quien es Viktor?- cuestiono Ginny confundida

- Es un amigo de Hermione- le conteste- es de otro colegio y juega muy bien Quidditch

- En serio- dijo sorprendida

- Si, es el mejor que he visto- agrego la castaña ganándose miradas de odio de parte de nosotros, en especial de odio

- El es mejor que yo?- cuestiono el pelirrojo

- Bueno- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa- El segundo mejor, después de ti mi amor- Mientras que Draco y Yo la seguíamos mirando mal- Bueno es el cuarto mejor. Después de Ron, de Draco y Harry- todos sonreímos satisfechos por su respuesta

- Y crees que puede enseñarle a cualquier?- pregunto Ginny, es raro que ella se interesara tanto en un extraño

- Seguramente- afirmo la castaña- Porque?

- Curiosidad- agrego le pelirroja

Draco y yo nos miramos extrañados, esto no era normal, ella jamás pregunta por preguntar y menos por una persona que ni conoce.

- Ginny- la llamo Luna- nosotros tenemos que irnos, tu vienes?

- Si- ella se levanto para poder irse- Bueno chicos, creo que nos veremos en otro momento

- Recuerda que el fin de semana iremos a las tres escobas, tienes que venir- dijo Ron

- Esta bien. Puedo llevar a mis amigos

- Por supuesto, llévalos a todos- contesto Draco, que raro el nunca le han gustado hablar con personas como los amigos de Ginny- En especial a Luna- ella frunció el seño por su comentario, será que a el le gusta Luna? Pero si hace menos de una hora la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Ella también se extraño

- Claro- se limito a contestar y luego se alejo con sus amigos

- Para que quieres ver a Luna?- pregunte desconcertado

- Siempre es bueno conocer personas- afirmo- Y ella parece una persona de mucho interés

- Si tú lo dices

Esto era raro, primero Ginny con sus preguntas por Viktor Krum y ahora Draco por Luna Lovegood y yo que pensé que el de los pensamientos inauditos era yo. Pero al parecer era de familia.


	5. parte 5

**Extrañas Relaciones Parte 5**

Por fin llego el fin de semana, el día de hoy todos se encaminaríamos a _Hogsmeade. Habíamos acordado que todos nos juntaríamos en las 3 Escobas como cada fin de semana desde que entramos a Hogwarts, solo que esta vez Ginny nos acompañaría y eso lo volvía una ocasión especial. Durante la semana la note bastante emocionada porque seria la primera vez que visitaría el lugar, siempre le hemos contado sobre el pueblo y las tiendas que puedes encontrar allí, por lo cual justifico todo su entusiasmo. _

_Me levante temprano, no estaba nevando pero por el frío que corría hacia parecer que así era, Ron se levanto después de mi con mucha dificultad, es una persona que adora dormir hasta tarde solo que durante la semana por las clases jamás puede. Siempre remolonea mucho y con el frío holgazanea mucho más, le grite varias veces para que se levantara pero no conseguí nada, solo imitaba que se despertaba pero en cuanto me daba la vuelta volvía a recostarse_

_- Ronald- grité autoritariamente- Si no te levantes en este instante, nos vamos sin ti_

- No!- contesto levantándose rápidamente provocando que sonriera- No te rías, no ves que hace mucho frió. Porque no vamos el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

- Porque le prometimos a Ginny que iríamos hoy, no lo recuerdas?

- Pero si no vamos hoy, podemos ir la próxima vez. Da igual, de todas formas el lugar no se ira a ningún lado

- Una promesa es una promesa- aclaré- Además, si ahora hace frío la próxima semana seguro nevara.

- Pero…- intento replicar

- Pero nada- interrumpí- Te quedas o vas?

- Voy, pero que quede claro que es solo porque lo prometimos- sonríe por su actitud, porque lo gracioso de la situación es que él siempre nos dice que no tenemos que malcriar a Ginny, pero lo cierto es que a la hora de cumplir sus caprichos o mimarla él es uno de los primeros, por mas que ambos peleen mucho, se nota que se quieren mucho mas y a pesar de todo, el la cuidara con su vida.

Cuando por fin término de cambiarse, bajamos al comedor para encontrarnos con unos pocos alumnos en el comedor, lo más de seguro es que varios todavía estarían durmiendo, otros ya habrían partido hacia el lugar al cual iríamos nosotros y algunos visitaran a sus familias.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, Ron parecía tener mas hambre de lo habitual y eso ya era mucho decir porque siempre se alimenta bastante bien, unos minutos después de sentarnos a comer escuchamos la puerta abrirse, nos giramos para ver entrar a Draco vestido casualmente con una campera muy gruesa, tengo que admitir que mi hermano siempre ha tenido estilo para vestirse tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las cuales es tan popular y enamora a tantas chicas, pero la pregunta que me surge entonces es ¿Por qué nunca eligió alguna de esas tantas chicas para hacerla su novia formal? se que ha tenido muchas novias pero ninguna oficial y no creo poder recordar que nos haya presentado a alguien si quiera como una amiga.

Se muy bien que su amiga Pansy Parkinson esta enamorada de él, es muy obvio ya que siempre se encuentra pavoneándose a su alrededor pero por alguna extraña razón Draco nunca le prestaba en mínimo de importancia mas que como una amiga y no comprendo la razón. Porque la morena no era nada fea, es más, muchos chicos darían lo que fuera porque ella estuviera a su lado como lo hacia con él, claro que no se asemejaba ni un 10 % al a belleza de su adorable pelirroja pero también era bonita.

Noto que el Slytherin se sentó en su lugar habitual, alzo la vista y saludo con la mano a ambos, Ron y yo le devolvimos el saludo, luego el volví a concentrarse en sus pensamientos, llevaba una cara de preocupación, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar después de nuestro encuentro en el lago, así que tuve que quedarme con la duda de saber ¿Por qué insistía tanto en que Ginny invitara a Luna?, la primera idea que me surgió al principio fue quería integrar a los amigos de Ginny en nuestro grupo pero conozco a mi hermano y no es de esas personas que intenta caerles bien a los demás ni mucho menos, así que solo me quedaba la segunda opción; a Draco le gusto Luna, no quedaba otra excusa. Y si lo pienso bien no suena tan loco, porque ella era del estilo de mi hermano, era rubia con ojos celestes bastante linda, aunque pensándolo mejor la idea si era algo loca, el día que la conocimos no dejaba de mirarla como una extraña y de repente cambia de actitud y empieza a gustarle, no me suena mucho de su estilo.

Mis pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que volvía a abrirse pero esta vez me daba otra vista totalmente diferente, allí caminando lentamente junto a mi amiga Hermione venia Ginny, estaba tan hermosa como siempre vestía unos pantalones y botas con un campera bastante gruesa, una bufanda con una gorra en forma de boina que la hacían lucir tan adorable, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas que resaltaban en su piel muy blanca. Caminaban con paso lento pero seguro hacia nosotros, note que cuando paso por el lugar de mi hermano sentado en la mesa de Slytherin lo saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa, voltee a ver al rubio que sonreía de una manera extrañamente familiar, por alguna razón su rostro me recordaba al mío cuando ella aparecía, esa forma de sonreír mezclada con una mirada de ilusión y llena de amor.

Por un momento por mi mente corre un pensamiento "El esta enamorado de ella", pero rápidamente descarto esta idea, Draco jamás ha demostrado esa clase de sentimientos hacia Ginny, en ocasiones suele ser un poco celoso, pero no mas que Ron o alguno de mis otros hermanos, además se que si el sintiera algo por ella me lo habría contado, somos muy buenos amigos desde que éramos niños aun antes de convertidos en hermanos.

Recuerdo pasar haber pasado noches sin dormir por jugar, contarnos todos nuestros secretos o simplemente comer dulces hasta reventar, todos esos pensamientos provocó que una gran sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro

- Que es tan divertido?- escucho una melodiosa voz muy conocida para mi, ella se sienta a mi lado con una gran sonrisa

- Nada, solo recordaba cosas del pasado- respondí devolviendo la sonrisa

- Y que puede ser tan agradable para que sonrías de esa forma? Si se puede saber?- pregunto con picardía

- Recuerdos…- dije divagando- Míos y de Draco

- Cuéntame- contesto rápidamente, mientras Ron y Hermione me daban su atención también

- Bueno, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños nos dormíamos hasta muy tarde- ella tenia una cara de curiosidad y alegría- Nos comíamos en secreto todos las golosinas que podíamos, para luego ser descubiertos y castigados- todos reímos por mi comentario- Papa nos enseño a acampar en el patio, porque se lo pedimos. Pero la primera noche que lo intentamos, nada salio como esperábamos

- Porque?- cuestiono la pelirroja

- Porque nos asustamos y volvimos gritando a la casa- ninguno de los cuatro podía contener la risa

- No sabia que Draco podía ser tan miedoso- agrego Ron- Siempre se ve tan valiente

- Ron no seas malo- reto la pelirroja

- Además, debo agregar a nuestro favor que solo teníamos 7 años. A esa edad todo te asusta. O me vas a decir que a ti nada te asustaba?

- No, claro que no- dijo confiado

- Hay Ron! Que mentiroso eres- refuto Ginny- te asustabas mucho con las arañas y hasta ahora todavía le tienes miedo- el simplemente se quedo pensativo

- Si, pero ya no tanto como antes- contesto- Además cualquiera le tendría miedo, que no ves que son horribles- todos reímos otra vez por su comentario, porque todos sabemos la fobia que mi hermano le tiene a esos insectos.

El desayuno paso entre charlas y risas, me encanta oír las carcajadas de Ginny por los cuentos que contábamos con Ron o las historias viejas acerca de mí y Draco cuando éramos pequeños. Ella ve veía tan feliz por saber todo, pero no tanto como yo por estar a su lado y mas de esa forma, en un momento levante la cabeza para ver que hacia mi hermano de Slytherin, pero su cara era totalmente diferente a la de hace un rato, ahora se veía molesto y su mirada era dura, estoy seguro que estaba dirigida hacia mi y Ginny, pero no entendía el motivo, no estábamos haciendo algo malo. Su rostro mostraba fastidio e irritación, trate de preguntarle mediante un gesto que pasaba, solo conseguí que me penetrara con la mirada disgusto, se parara y se fuera del comedor

- Que le paso a Draco?- pregunto mi pelirroja, al parecer ella también había notado que algo le pasaba

- No se- respondí tratando de no darle importancia al asunto- Tu sabes como es, de seguro esta apurado por ir. Por eso es mejor que terminemos rápido- invente cualquier cosa, no quería que ella supiera que algo que ambos habíamos hecho había molestado al rubio. Terminamos de desayunar lo más rápido posible para luego bajar a buscar a nuestro hermano irritado.

En el camino Ginny nos dijo que Neville y Luna nos alanzarían en Hogsmeade, porque tenían que resolver algunos asuntos juntos, lo mismo le pasaba a Fred y George que de de seguro se están metiendo en problemas en algún lugar. Por lo cual dijeron que nos alcanzarían en el lugar después, caminamos un rato charlando sobre que haríamos o que cosas podríamos comprar, por fin llegamos a la gran puerta para encontramos a Draco parado sobre un muro con una cara muy poco satisfactoria, igualmente todos le sonreímos y lo saludamos. El se limito a responder el saludo muy secamente para luego encaminarnos hacia el lugar, pero su última acción me sorprendió muchísimo

- Ginny- dijo fríamente- Ven vámonos juntas- ella se quedo sorprendida pero igualmente se acerco a el, pero yo no entendía porque se la llevaba

- Porque?- me anime a preguntar

- Porque tu estas con tus amigos- mire a Ron y Hermione- Los fines de semana es para estar con los amigos. Y como los míos y los de Ginny no vienen con nosotros, nosotros caminaremos juntos hasta allá. Así tú puedes ir con tus amigos

- Pero podemos ir todos juntos- refuto mi amiga castaña

- No- ordeno- Además ustedes tienen que esperar a alguien

- A quien?- pregunto Ron confundido

- Yo lo verán- se limito a contestar. Tomo la mano de Ginny y se empezaron a alejarse- Esperen aquí y el pronto vendrá- volvió a ordenar

Tuve que ver como ella se aferraba al brazo de Draco y le sonreía feliz, por alguna razón esa escena no me gustaba nada, se que el la quiere como una hermana pero en ocasiones como esta; las miradas que le da eran tan parecidas a las mías y provocando que en mi mente se generara un millón de ideas. Una voz muy fuerte proveniente del pasillo me saco de mis pensamientos

- Hola chicos- me di la vuelta para encontrarnos con Viktor Krum, caminando hacia nosotros. Mi hermano pelirrojo inmediatamente frunció el seño, yo le di unas palmadas para que se calmara, pero como no iba a alterarse con la escena. Hermione corrió a abrazar fuerte al chico, quien encima la levanto del suelo haciéndola girar de la emoción. Esto si que era un problema, porque conociendo el carácter de Ron no iba a ser capaz de aguantar mucho esta situación, y lo peor es que estaba atrapado en el medio, porque no iba a poder dejar a Ron solo. Y yo que esta mañana me levante con la idea de pasar un día agradable junta a mi hermosa pelirroja.

FIN POV HARRY

POV DRACO

Al despertar en la mañana pensé que este día seria razonablemente bueno, ya que Ginny estaría con nosotros todo el día, o por lo menos conmigo porque si soy sincero he esperado esto toda la semana. Ambos hemos estados muy ocupados para sentarnos y charlar como lo hacemos cuando estamos en casa y por mi mente solo se cruzo lo mucho que me iba a divertir estando a su lado, compartiendo sus risas, sus miradas, sus comentarios todos lo gestos que hace se ven tan adorable cuando provienen de ella.

Por eso me levante temprano, me vestí con ropas muy abrigadas porque el clima lo ameritaba, se que pronto nevara, ya que siempre que corre un clima como este, nieva en los próximos días. La nieve siempre trae grandes recuerdos a mi mente, porque antes de los 6 años todos mis memorias eran dolorosas imágenes de mi padre, ellos fueron reemplazados el día que llegué a la casa de los Potter y conocí a mi padre y a mi hermano.

Cuando era niño solio yo pensar, que las cosas que hacían los niños de mi edad eran tonterías, mi padre siempre me ordenaba comportarme como todo un Malfoy y para evitar problemas entre mis padres por mi desobediencia, siempre me comportaba como mi padre esperaba.

Así que cuando conocí a Harry me costo mucho tratar con el, con el tiempo y con mucha ayuda de parte de mi padre, el señor Potter en aquel entonces aprendí a comportarme como lo que era, un niño. Recuerdo aprender a volar con mi padre y Harry, nuestros intentos de ser valientes acampando por las noches, esperar a Santa Clous en navidad para terminar durmiéndonos antes de su llegada, pero sobre todo recuerdo nuestras largar charlas acerca del futuro y lo que nos gustaría ser; ambos queríamos ser jugadores de _Quidditch_ profesional. Harry fue la primera persona a la que le tuve confianza para contarle absolutamente todo, nunca olvidare el día del casamiento de nuestros padres, ambos teníamos 8 años y el llevaba una mirada llena de tristeza, entonces mi padre nos sentó en nuestra sala que para aquel entonces parecía gigantesca y nos dijo: "desde el día de hoy son hermanos y siempre se cuidaran el uno al otro", después de eso él cambio de actitud y se acostumbro a vernos como una familia.

Del día del funeral de mi madre solo me quedo una imagen grabada; yo lloraba muchísimo en ese momento mi padre y Harry se acercaron, me abrazaron muy fuerte pero lo que mas recuerdo son las palabras que aquel día dijo mi hermano "nosotros estaremos contigo siempre, somos tu familia. Y yo soy tu hermano y siempre será así, no importa lo que pase". Palabras tan simples, que llenaron mi alma de paz y tranquilidad en medio de un dolor tan grande.

Por eso muchas veces me siento muy mal por los sentimientos que tengo a cerca de Ginevra, se cuanto mi hermano la ama pero por mas que intento alejarme de ella, se vuelve algo imposible para mi. Es mas delante de la gente trato de mostrarme lo mas frío que puede con ella, pero cuando ella se acerca, me mira y me sonríe todo mis defensas y esfuerzos se esfuman, se que esta mal lo que hago porque no solo traiciono la confianza que mi familia me tiene sino también la confianza que mi hermano me tiene. Y ahora mis sentimientos parecen traicionarme cada vez más, ya que ella esta aquí, cerca de mi absolutamente todos los días, cuando la miro no puedo evitar ilusionar pensando que quizás ella llegue a sentir algo por mi aunque siendo sincero conmigo mismo jamás me ha dado una señal que sea así, me trata como lo que soy para ella, un hermano mayor, hasta creo que trato con mas cariño a Harry seguro también tiene mucho que ver que el es mas atento que yo.

Ya que yo la mayoría del tiempo estoy molesto e irritado y la razón, no soporto ver que los chicos se le acerquen tan solo verlos cerca verla cerca de alguien aun siendo Harry hace me mis nerviosos se alteren provocando que me ponga en un estado fastidio. Siempre he considerado que puedo contarle todos mis problemas a mi hermano solo que con esta situación jamás podría confesársela a Harry porque se que el pensara que lo traicione y a Ron tampoco porque es su hermano, de seguro piensa que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo. Así que eso hace mucho más difícil mi vida, ya que tengo que guardarme y tragarme todos mis sentimientos.

Trate de despejar mi mente de todos los pensamientos que me persiguen y me encamine a desayunar, cuando llegue me encontré con que mis hermanos ya estaban en el lugar, haciendo lo mismo que yo me disponía a hacer, desayunar. Ambos me saludaron y luego me senté en mi lugar de costumbre, puse los alimentos en mi plato y empecé a comer, unos minutos después escuche la puerta abrirse y por ella aparecer la causante de todos mis alegrías y dolores de cabeza.

Ginevra venia charlando con la novia de mi hermano, ambas venían charlando muy animadamente, al pasar a mi lado ella levanto la vista y me dio una mirada muy dulce con una gran sonrisa mientras me saludaba, con eso basto para que me corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora como alguien podía ser tan hermosa y la vez tan adorable, le devolví el saludo con la misma sonrisa que ella me había dado, luego la observe hasta que se sentó junto a Harry, enseguida note que se pusieron a charlar, ella se veía muy emocionada por algo que el contaba. Los observe un largo rato, todos reian y dialogaban muy felices, pero lo que me llamo la atención eras las actitudes que mi hermano moreno mostraba, en el rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa y sus ojos no se quitaban de Ginny, de solo verlos sentía como mi estomago se revolvía. En un momento mi hermano volvió su mirada hacia mi nuevamente y como siempre no pude contener mi enojo, así que lo mire lo mas frío y molesto que pude, el lo noto porque me hizo un gesto para tratar de averiguar que me pasaba. Iba a decir algo pero Ginny también giro su cabeza para verme y notar que estaba bastante fastidiado, puse una mirada de preocupación causando que me sintiera culpable, decidí que lo mejor era no decir nada y marcharme a esperarlos en otro lugar, lejos de ellos y de sus escenas, que me refregaban en la cara lo que ambos sentían.

Camine por el pasillo, lo mejor seria esperarlos en la puerta pero cuando iba a medio camino alguien me llamo

- Malfoy- escuche la voz de un hombre llamarme, gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con un muchacho moreno con un gran porte, sabia quien era así que me acerque

- Krum- me limite a contestar, no era amigo del chico, es mas creo debería desagradarme porque Ron lo odia- Que haces aquí?

- Vine a visitar Hogwarts- contesto- Le avise a Hermione hace unos días que lo haría, no les aviso?

- Si creo que menciono algo. Pero no sabia que vendrías tan rápido- sabia que esto no le iba a gustar para nada a Ron- Y menos en fin de semana

- Es que este es el único tiempo libre que tendré- afirmo- Ya sabes por lo del campeonato- por un minuto olvide que era jugador profesional de Quidditch

- Ah- fue lo único que me salio, luego hubo un silencio incomodo

- Y has visto a los chicos?- yo sonreí porque creo que en realidad quería ver a mi cuñada

- Si quieres verlos, solo espéralos aquí. Enseguida vienen

- Se van a algún lado?

- Hogsmeade

- Entiendo- se quedo pensando- Tengo que ir a ver al director para confirmar mi llegada, puedes decirles que me esperen - iba a contestar que no era su lechuza, pero luego lo pensé, si ellos se quedan a esperarlo a el, yo puedo ir con Ginny a solas, la idea no era para nada mala.

- De acuerdo. Les diré que te esperen en la puerta

- Gracias

- Por nada, pero no te demores

- Claro. Enseguida vuelvo

El muchacho se marcho, mientras yo seguía mi rumbo, llegue a la puerta y espere solo unos minutos ya que los chicos bajaron más rápido de lo esperado, note que ni Lovegood ni Lognbottom, eso quiere decir que no vendrán con nosotros o tal vez nos alcanzaran después al igual que Fred y George. Se acercaron a mí y me saludaron, yo todavía seguía un poco molesto así que solo devolví el saludo fríamente, mire a Ginny y le extendí la mano

- Ginny- la llame- Ven vámonos juntos- ella me miro sorprendida pero me obedeció

- Porque?- pregunto Harry algo confundido

- Porque tu estas con tus amigos- afirme miranda a los dos chicos a su lado- Los fines de semana es para estar con los amigos. Y como los míos y los de Ginny no vienen con nosotros, nosotros caminaremos juntos hasta allá. Así tú puedes ir con tus amigos

- Pero podemos ir todos juntos- cuestiono Granger

- No- declare directamente- Además ustedes tienen que esperar a alguien

- A quien?- pregunto Ron confundido

- Yo lo verán- les aclare, tomo a Ginny y nos encaminamos a el pueblo- Esperen aquí y el pronto vendrá- tuve que volverles a ordenar, porque de seguro no me creían.

Ella iba sujetando mi brazo, sabía que tenia frío porque tenía sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y contrastaban su blanca piel así que me acerque lo mas que pude a ella, caminamos un rato en silencio y de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía, si ella supiera lo feliz que era tan solo con eso.

- Estas enojado?- pregunto dudosa

- No, porque?

- Porque no has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos y cuando estábamos desayunando te fuiste molesto

- No es que…- no sabia que contestar- Me dolía la cabeza eso es todo

- Ah- luego me miro con sus hermosos ojos castañas- Todavía te duele?

- No- sonreí porque todo se me pasaba a su lado- Ya se me paso

- Que bueno- contesto alegremente- Y dime a quien esperan los chicos?

- A Viktor

- Krum?- pregunto sorprendida- el jugador

- Si. Y tu como sabes?

- Porque le pregunte a Hermione. Además es muy famoso, todos lo conocen- fruncí el seño por su comentario, a ella le gustaba o que?

- Porque quieres saber de el?

- Porque es toda una celebridad y juega muy bien

- Además de ser un casanova- afirme molesto

- No sabia eso- dijo confundida- El salio con Hermione?

- No se. Debes preguntarle a ella, pero presumo que por la actitud de Ron casa vez que lo ve, supongo que si

- Ella solo me dijo que son amigos. Pero como tú dices, Ron se enoja mucho cuando ella lo nombra

- Si- asegure- Por eso es mejor que no te le acerques

- Pero que tiene de malo?

- Es mejor así- no quería que ella estuviera cerca de ese don Juan, según Ron enamora a todas las chicas que puede- Además hay que apoyar a Ron

- En eso tienes razón- memos mal que me daba la razón, luego se quedo pensativa y el silencio volvió por unos minutos- Debes ser lindo?

- Que cosa?

- Volar- afirmo- Tu juegas Quidditch, como se siente volar?

- Es lindo- me puse a pensar como describirlo- Sientes como si fueras libre- ella sonrío feliz por mi comentario

- Yo quisiera aprender- declaro

- No- contradije- Es muy peligroso, te puedes lastimar

- Siempre me dicen que es peligroso- supongo que se refería a toda la familia- pero todos ustedes lo juegan- bufo molesta

- Nosotros somos hombres- mi declaración no logro convencerla, lo note por su cara- Eres muy pequeña para jugar

- Ya tengo 16- refuto

- Vas a cumplir 16- afirme- Todavía no tienes edad para arriesgarte así- ella me miro molesta y hizo una mueca de disgusto, provocando que sonriera- No te enojes, te prometo que algún día podrás aprender

- Cuando?

- Pronto. Y ya no preguntes mas- ordene- Ya casi llegamos- dije, ella miro hacia el camino y ahí en frente estaba la entrada del pueblo, nos acercamos un poco mas para contemplar todo el lugar, su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa de emoción, miraba a ambos lados para poder observar bien todo el terreno poblado, en estos momentos recuerdo lo tierna y dulce que puede llegar a ser. Me acerque a ella y la tomo de los hombros por detrás- Te gusta?

- Me encanta. Es muy pintoresco- afirmo con su dulce sonrisa volviendo su rostro para verme- Podemos ir conocer el lugar?

- Esta bien. A donde quiere ir?- ella miro en ambas dirección y apunto a una

- Para allá- dijo apuntando para la izquierda, entonces note que no traía guantes

- Ginevra Weasley, donde están tus guantes?

- Los olvide en casa

- A todos?- porque papa le compro un millón de ellos

- Si- se limito a contestar levantando los hombros

- Que acoso no sientes frío- afirme- Te vas a enfermar

- No creo- me acerque y tome sus manos que estaban heladas

- Yo creo que si. Tus manos están congeladas- luego sentí su piel, todavía estaban tan frías pero era tan suave, levante la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos y su rostro tan perfectos con unos tintes de rojo, mi corazón comenzó a traicionarme otra vez latiendo cada vez más rápido pero mi pulso aumento más cuando ella me regalo una sonrisa

- Tus manos están muy calientes- afirme riendo, pero lo que no sabia era que todo mi cuerpo estaba muy caliente con solo tomarle las manos. Me quede mudo sin saber que decir- Vamos?- pregunto ella sacándome de la incomodidad, asentí con la cabeza sin poder aun formular una frase. Caminamos por el pueblo un rato, ella miraba cada vidriera con entusiasmo, mientras yo la miraba a ella sin que lo notara

- Quieres que te compre algo?- le hice esa pregunta porque note que miraba muy detenidamente una vidriera donde estaba un vestido

- No- afirmo- Tal vez en otra ocasión- aun así no dejaba de mirar la vidriera

- Sabes lo que voy a comprarte- afirme, ella me miro desconcertada- Unos guantes

- Pero no hace falta. Le escribiré a mama y le diré que me mande unos cuantos

- Pero eso será en unos días- contradije- Tu los necesitas ahora- tomo de su mano y entramos a la tienda. Nos dirigimos hacia los estantes donde había un millos de guantes de todos los colores y formas- Elige uno- ordene, ella primero se veía dudosa de aceptar- Vamos elige uno rápido, que los chicos ya deben estar por llegar- se acerco, los observo unos minutos y luego tomo unos de color verde oscuro

- Porque no llevas lo rosados?

- Porque me gustan estos- aseguro- Son mi color favorito

- Pero el rosa te queda mejor- cuestione

- Papa dice que el verde me queda mejor. Siempre dice que hubiera sido una buena Slytherin- sonríe por su comentario

- Es cierto- afirme- Vamos voy a pagar porque hay que buscar a los chicos- Pague la prenda y nos fuimos hacia las tres Escobas, ella siguió mirando el lugar parecía que buscaba algo, pero no me anime a preguntar que. Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, para nuestra suerte todavía no habían llegado los chicos, pedimos una mesa grande para esperarlos ahí, como hace unos minutos Ginny analizaba minuciosamente el lugar

- Te gusta?

- Es algo rustico- eso quiere decir que no le gustaba, por lo menos a primera vista- Pero no esta mal- agrego. Iba a decirle algo, cuando de repente se aparecieron las personas que menos quería ver en estos momentos; Pansy y Blaise entraron al lugar y enseguida notaron nuestra presencia, provocando que se acercaran

- Hola Draco- saludaron los dos

- Hola- conteste secamente, ambos miraban a mi hermana, supongo que esperando que se las presentara, viendo que no me quedaba otra- Chicos, ella es Ginevra mi hermana

- Hola- saludo muy entusiasmado Zabini

- Hola Ginevra, es un placer conocerte. Draco siempre nos habla mucho de ti- fruncí el seño por el comentario de Pansy, desde cuando yo hablaba con ella de Ginny- Te molesta si nos sentamos-mire a mi pelirroja que me hacia un gesto de confirmación, sabia que iba a terminar siendo una mala idea pero que mas me quedaba

- Adelante- confirme. La morena se sentó a mi lado y mi amigo al lado de Ginny, pero el muy imbecil se la comía con la mirada, ella empezó a sentirse incomoda y cuando iba a decir algo sonó la puerta dejando ver a mis hermanos y su compañía Granger y Krum. Ellos se acercaron a la mesa y nos miraban sorprendidos y confundidos

- Hola- saludaron casi todos mientras nosotros devolvíamos el saludo. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, las sillas no eran suficientes así que Ron trajo mas para el y su no muy grato amigo Viktor, una vez sentados Hermione presento al moreno que los acompañaba

- Chicos el es Viktor- la mayoría lo miraba como si fuera todo una estrella- Viktor ellos son; Zabini, Parkinson- era obvio que los presentaría por sus apellidos ya que mi querida cuñada odia a mis amigos, aunque es algo viceversa- Y supongo que ya conocías a Draco- el asintió con la cabeza- y por ultimo ella es mi mejor amigo y hermana de Ron. Ginny- el le sonrío con mucha simpatía mientras

- Es un placer sonorita Ginny- fruncí el señor por su manera de saludarle, ya que tomo su mano para besarla sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

- Ginevra- corregí

- Que?- pregunto confundido

- Su nombre es Ginevra, no Ginny. Solo su familia la llama así- se que Harry también estaba de acuerdo conmigo por como lo miraba

- Entiendo- contesto el chico fingiendo que entendía

- Puedo llamarte Ginny?-

- Por que no- contesto ella algo nerviosa- Si eres amigo de Hermione, también puedes ser mi amigo

- Muchas gracias- respondió con una voz de arrogancia mirándonos a mí y a mi hermano moreno

Por suerte se sentó junto a Hermione, pero luego de verle la cara a Ron se que el no pensaba lo mismo que yo, todos empezamos a charlar de la escuela y lo que sucedió durante la semana. Nuestro maestro contra la Artes Oscuras, el profesor Snape no ha regresado aun y nadie sabía porque, es un gran misterio del cual muchos indagan y opinan, yo no sabia nada del asunto sin mencionar que es uno de mis profesores preferidos así que decidí no opinar al respecto. El es muy odia por la comunidad estudiantil y en especial por el trío dorado, integrado por mis hermanos y su novia.

Trate de tener un conversación con Ginny pero mis amigos entrometidos siempre interrumpían, en especial Pansy, no se que le pasaba a esa chica pero cada vez que intentaba decirle algo a mi hermana me lo impedía, comenzaba a molestarme, mire a Harry que también tenia problemas para controlar a Ron y sus estados de animo por la presencia de Krum, así que decidí que era hora de cambiar un poco el clima incomodo.

- Voy a compra- afirme parándome- Alguien quiere algo?- la mayoría pidió lo usual, cerveza de mantequilla pero mi hermana sorprendió a todos

- No tendrán chocolate?- yo la mire y me reí al igual que Harry, porque sabíamos que le encantaba el chocolate y todo este tiempo en Hogwarts no había podido tomarlo- Que?- pregunto confundida

- Nada. Preguntare- conteste rápidamente- Ron me acompañas- el pobre no podía quitarle los ojos a Viktor y su novia que charlaban muy efusivamente, quien hubiera creído que el chico también podía dar buenas conversaciones, siempre pensé que solo era puro músculos. Mi hermano se dio vuelta para mirarme- Me ayudas?

- Ehhh- dudo unos segundos- Esta bien, vamos- se paro y me siguió, fuimos hasta la barra para pedir la orden y sorprendentemente si tenían chocolate, mi pobre hermano pelirrojo tenia todo el tiempo un ojo puesto sobre la mesa, por mi parte sabia que si Harry estaba ahí, nadie intentaría algo raro con Ginny.

Una vez que terminamos de esperar y recibimos nuestro pedido nos encaminamos hacia la mesa para notar que se había agregado una persona mas, junto a mi hermano moreno se encontraba su antigua novia Chang. Ella le sonríe muy simpáticamente mientras el solamente se limitaba a hacer muecas que intentaban ser sonrisas, pero lo peor es que mi pequeña pelirroja se sentía bastante incomoda porque nadie le hablaba.

- Aquí trajimos las cosas- dijo Ron, haciendo bastante ruido para que Hermione y su amigo dejaran de charlar y le prestaran un poco de atención

- Toma Ginny- dije entregándole el vaso, ella lo tomo muy complacida- Gracias…- iba a acotar algo mas pero fue interrumpida por Pansy

- Me trajiste el mío Draco?- pregunto muy animadamente

- Si- dije fríamente- Aquí esta- le entregue su vaso

Todos volvimos a sentarnos y una vez mis intentos por charlar con Ginevra fueron inútiles, si no nos interrumpía Pansy, lo hacia Blaise, que intentaba hacerse amigo de ella provocando que ella se sintiera incomoda o también estaban las tentativas de Harry que pretendía hacer lo mismo que yo, pero se veía obstruido por Chang, no entendía porque la había invitado a sentarse con nosotros aunque yo no tenia nada que cuestionar ya que permití estar aquí a los dos Slytherin.

Observe a Ginny, en su rostro se mostraba cada vez mas perturbarla y fuera de lugar, en un momento se paro, logrando que todos le prestáramos atención, aunque ella captaba siempre toda mi atención

- Me voy

- Que? A donde?- dijo Harry quitándome las palabras de la boca

- Por ahí

- No, eso no- conteste rápidamente

- Ya déjala Draco, quiere conocer el lugar- Pansy intento meterme pero le di una mirada asesina y ella simplemente se callo

- Ya no puedo estar aquí- luego se encamino a la puerta, los tres la seguimos para detenerla

- Ginevra a donde crees que vas?- pregunte molesto. Ella se paro en la puerta y nos miro a los tres

- No quiero estar aquí. Me siento incomoda. Además tú dijiste que este día es para pasar con los amigos. Así que ustedes quédense con ellos y yo me voy- nunca creí que mis propias palabras que jugarían en contra- Me voy y no intenten detenerme- se veía muy decidida

- Vuelve pronto- agrego Harry, causando una sorpresa en mi

- Que?- preguntamos Ron y yo confundidos

- Ya lo oyeron. No piensa cambiar de opinión. Es mejor que la dejemos ir

- Estas loco? Mira se le pasa algo- cuestiono Ron apoyado por mi

- Nada me pasare, solo iré a ver tiendas. Ustedes quédense y prometo que vuelvo en media hora- intento convencernos- Además recuerden que tengo que estar aquí para que esperar a Luna y Neville. Así que no demorare

- Déjenla ir chicos- apoyo mi hermano moreno. Ella parecía ansiosa por irse y puse era cara con la que siempre compra a la gente y por supuesto yo no soy la excepcion

- Media hora- ordene firmemente. Ron también bufo molesto pero termino por aceptar. Ella inmediatamente se fue, mientras los tres la mirábamos alejarse- Estas seguro que es una buena idea?

- Solo será por media hora. Nada malo puede pasarle

- No estoy tan seguro- cuestione

- No te preocupes- luego los tres nos encaminamos hacia nuestros lugares- Pero por si las dudas voy a poner una alarme en mi reloj- agrego mientras tomaba su reloj- Si no vuelve en 30 minutos, corremos a buscarla- los dos asentimos con la cabeza.

El resto de la hora pasaba mirando el reloj del lugar, Harry también estaba bastante preocupado y los tres no dejábamos de mirar a la puerta, claro que Ron de daba tiempo de mirar a su novia y su enemigo charlar. De repente un sonido nos aclaro que era momento de ir a buscar a mi hermana, ya que la alarma había sonado, todos nos miraron marcharnos

- A donde van?- logro articular Granger

- A buscar a Ginny- contesto rápidamente Ron

- Entonces, los acompaño- dijo ella, los demás también se pararon y se fueron con nosotros, nos separamos y empezamos a buscar. Camine unas calles, el lugar no era muy grande así que no había muchas posibilidades de no encontrarla, di vuelta en una esquina y cuando levante la vista ahí estaba. Parada frente a una gran tienda mirando fijamente, no preste atención a que lugar era, pero note que había alguien a su lado, un chico algo, era del colegio porque llevaba una campera de Hufflepuff, charlaban y ella de vez en cuando sonreía por su comentarios. Me acerque a ellos muy lentamente para notar que el era nada mas y nada menos que Cedric Diggory, el ex novia de la ex novia de Harry, pero la pregunta es que hacia el con ella y desde cuando eran tan amigos.


	6. Parte 6

**Extrañas Relaciones: parte 6**

Todavía me encuentro aquí, mirando hacia Ginny para ver si lograba escuchar algo de su charla con Diggory pero para mi mala suerte no conseguí oír nada, así que por unos minutos solo me limite a observarlos; ambos miraban la vidriera, ella estaba demasiado distraída en los exhibidores a diferencia de él que solo la miradaza con esa cara de arrastrado y desesperaba que llegaba a irritarme, como la situación me daba demasiada molestia no soporte mas estar en esta posición y decidí que era momento de cortar esa charla extraña

- Ginevra- llame, logrando que ambos notaron mi presencia

- Draco- contesto sorprendida- Que haces aquí?

- Como que hago aquí?- conteste molesto- Se supone que volverías enseguida y mira donde estas

- Es que me quede mirando cosas- afirme, luego mira a Diggory- Cedric me mostraba algo- mire al chico que tenia una sonrisa pero en cuanto vio mi cara de irritación la cambio- Ustedes se conocen?

- Mucho tiempo sin verte Diggory- dije con un tono odioso

- Lo mismo digo Malfoy- solo que el intento ser amable- No sabia que tenias una hermana? Y menos una tan linda- ella sonrío y se sonrojo por su comentario, provocando que me fastidiara aun mas

- Ella no es mi hermana- anuncie mientras Ginevra me miraba sorprendida y confundida- Bueno, no de sangre, pero es como si lo fuera- intente corregir

- Ya veo- contesto el con una sonrisa, pero lo que realmente me enfadaba es que no dejaba de mirar a Ginevra y esta se ponía nerviosa por la acción del chico

- Como veo que no hay nada mas que hablar- asegure- Nos vamos Ginevra. Despídete de tu amigo- anuncio de forma irónica para molestarla, se que esta mal pero no tengo otra forma de mostrarlo lo enojado que estoy. Ella se acerco a sin decir una palabra ni discutir luego antes de marcharnos se da vuelta y mira hacia atrás para despedirse del chico

- Adiós Cedric- dije amablemente- Y gracias por ayudarme- agradeció

- No es nada- contesto con una sonrisa- Y si necesitas algo, sabes donde buscarme- su comentario me hizo arder la sangre

- No te preocupes por eso Diggory- respondo de mala manera- Ella no te necesitará- tomo de la mano a Ginny y nos encaminamos, camine lo mas rápido posible, a un ritmo al que ella no esta acostumbrado, prácticamente la arrastraba, lo único que estaba en mi mente era alejarla lo mas lejos de ese imbécil, ¿Quién se creía que era tratando de insinuársele? Y peor aun ¿Por qué demonios ella aceptaba sus provocaciones?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la una voz suplicante

- Draco- dijo ella- Me estas lastimando. Podrías soltarme por favor, se caminar sola- declaro

- Y también sabes meterte en problemas- agregué molesto y frustrado deteniéndome

- A que te refieres? Yo no he hecho nada malo. Solo hablaba con Cedric, el es una persona muy amable

- Sabias que tenias que regresar rápido, pero como siempre tú nunca haces caso a nadie- reclame- Y en vez de cumplir con tu palabra y regresar, te buscas un amiguito para charlar de quien sabe que- comente furioso

- Lo dices como si fuera hubiera hecho algo terrible. Solo charlaba y si es por la tardanza, disculpe señor perfecto- contesto de forma sarcásticas

- No me hables así, pareces una mocosa malcriada- respondí rápidamente, pero por la cara que puso estoy seguro que no le había gustado nada mi comentario- Tu sabes que estabas haciendo algo malo, así que no te vengas a ofenderte. Yo no soy papá o Harry para aguantarte- le aclare- Y odio que te comportes como una tonta adolescente que le sonríe a cualquier baboso que le dice un cumplido- la verdad es que no quería decir eso, pero no lo pensé y salio en un momento de rabia, ella se quedo mirándome con los ojos llorosos. Di un largo suspiro para tratar de calmarme y intentar corregir mis palabras, pero cuando intente acercarme a ella, ella rápidamente se aparto de mi- No quise decir eso

- Que cosa? Que soy una tonta o que ando por ahí con cualquiera- contesto molesta y decepcionada

- Se que te ofendí, lo dije sin pensar. Lo siento mucho- intente arreglar todo pero ella parecía no estar muy dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas- Es solo que algunas veces me cuesta mucho entenderte y…- pero ella no me dejo terminar mi frase porque me interrumpió

- No te preocupes- aclaro- No necesitas preocuparte mas por mi o intentar entenderme, porque nunca mas voy a darte mas problemas. Voy a dejarte solo y no molestarte mas

- Yo no quiero eso- asegure

- Pero hace unos minutos cuando me lo gritaste e insultaste parecía que si- intente acercarme a ella otra vez pero se aparto unos pasos atrás- No te me acerques- dijo totalmente molesta- Ahora se porque dijiste hace un rato que no soy tu hermana. Tu no quieres que sea tu hermana- agrego casi al borde de las lagrimas- No es así?- pregunto sollozando, pero por segundo vez mi subconsciente me fallo, ya que en vez de contestarle que estaba equivocada me quede mudo. Tal vez porque en verdad no la quiero como una hermana sino como algo mas y saber que si afirmaba todo lo contrario, solo estaría mintiendo y aunque mi mente me ordenaba que hiciera, mi cuerpo no obedecía- Entonces si es verdad?- volvió a preguntar- Tu no me quieres, solo te molesto

- No- logre articular- No es eso, yo…- dije dubitativo- No se como explicarlo- conteste con sinceridad- Hay cosas que tu nunca entenderías y este es una de esas- afirme tristemente

- Si no me explicas, jamás te entenderé- contesto tratando de calmarse

- Si te explico, solo me terminaras odiando- asegure tristemente, ella me miro algo confundida e intentando procesar mis dichos para que al final agachara la cabeza y se alejara mas de mi

- Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar- respondió secamente- No me siento bien, así que me voy. Por favor dile a los demás para que no se preocupen- se dio media vuelta para irse pero intente impedirlo

- No tienes que hacer esto- la tome del brazo obligándola a verme

- Déjame- me grito liberándose de mi agarre- Solo déjame sola

Luego volvió a encaminarse mientras yo la seguía intentando detenerla, hasta que llegamos a una esquina y ella choco con alguien, inmediatamente note que era mi hermano moreno

- Ginny- dijo Harry mirándonos a ambos- Te buscamos por todos lados. Nos tenías preocupados. Pero por suerte Draco te encontró- afirmo feliz, pero no tardo en darse cuenta de mi cara y de los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja- Pasa algo?- pregunto tomándola de las manos y luego abrazándola

- No- contesto ella entre lágrimas- Solo quiero irme, por favor- suplico. El me miro con una cara de incógnita, o más bien buscando una explicación de mi parte, en lugar de eso solo me mostré frío y molesto por ver como ellos se abrazaban

- Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?

- Si- aseguro

- De acuerdo- dijo el complaciéndola como siempre, ella seguía abrazado a el y sin mirarme- Draco puedes hacerme un favor- bufe molesto

- Que quieres?- pregunte fastidiado

- Dile a los demás que Ginny y yo decidimos volver al castillo, que no se preocupen. Y avísale a Ron que por favor me busque al llegar, que necesito hablar con el de algo muy pero muy importante

- Se lo diré- concluí, el solo asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a Ginny. Los vi alejarse por el camino de regreso al castillo, vi que el la tomaba del brazo y ambos caminaban, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve parada ahí, solo recuerdo que los observe hasta que ambos salieron de mi alcance, me sentía tan mal, algo presionaba mi pecho y el dolor de cabeza era inevitable e intenso, que por un momento pensé que me iba a reventar. Solo desperté de mi trance cuando oí que alguien me llamaba, di media vuelta para encontrarme con que mi hermano pelirrojo se acercaba, de la mano de su novia

- Draco, lograste encontrar a Ginny?- pregunto preocupado

- Si la encontré- conteste agobiado y molesto al mismo tiempo- Pero ya se fue

- Y eso?- cuestiono extrañado- Con quien? Y donde estaba? Porque no se despidió? Y Harry la vio?- hacia tantas preguntas que solo lograba que mi cabeza se aturdiera pero por suerte intervino su novia

- Ron!- lo reprendió- no hagas tantas preguntas. Deja que Draco conteste aunque sea una antes

- Tienes razón- contesto el- Lo lamento- se disculpo- Me puedes decir que paso?- resople tratando de tranquilizarme e intentar explicarle las cosas a Ron

- Encontré a Ginny hablando con el tarado de Diggory

- Con Diggory? Que extraño- dijo con una mueca rara- Si ellos ni se conocen. No me digas que estaban haciendo algo malo?- pregunto preocupado- No me digas que intentaba acosar a Ginevra?

- Ron!- lo regaño nuevamente Granger- Ya te dije que dejes que Draco hable y ya deja de sacar conclusiones sin siquiera escuchar

- Bueno, pero no me grites- mire a ambos ella siempre era igual con mi hermano, un tanto mandona pero sabia que lo amaba, tanto como yo quisiera que Ginny me amara. Ese pensamiento hizo que los recuerdos de ella y Harry regresaran a mi mente y una nueva oleada de furia y frustración volviera a mí- Draco, que mas te dijo Harry?

- Dijo que lo busques- conteste cortamente y me encame hacia el castillo

- Pero espera- intento detenerme- Que mas paso con Ginny? Porque se fueron? Y porque te vas tu?- grito para que los escuchara. Me pare y lo observe unos segundos para responder

- Ya te que si quieres saber de Ginevra, le preguntes a Harry- conteste molesto- Al parecer el sabe todo sobre ella- escupí de muy mala manera, se que mi hermano y su novia notaron que algo me sucedía, pero ahora ya ni siquiera me importaba- Me voy porque no soporto estar aquí, nada mas- dije dándome media vuelta y regresando hacia el camino de regreso al castillo, me voy solo y triste. Al final no era la forma en que pensé que terminaría este día, me imagine que pasaría todo el día con mi familia y sobre todo con ella, solo con ella mi preciosa pelirroja, que acoso era mucho pedir, pero como dicen nada puede ser como uno se lo imagina. Tal vez solo me estoy volviendo un egoísta.

FIN POV DRACO

POV HARRY

Cuando encontré a Ginny con Draco, me puse verdaderamente feliz, porque supe de inmediato que nada le había sucedido y estaba fuera de peligro, por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía. Pero nada es lo que parece, en vez de encontrar una escena feliz y llena de armonía, me encontré con que mi hermosa pelirroja estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas y a mi hermano con una cara de molestia e irritación. Siempre que se enfurece por algo pone unos ojos llenos de rabia y dureza, y al mismo tiempo muestra una mueca de disgusto y antipatía que consigue incomodar a cualquiera. Trate de pedir una explicación pero al parecer ninguno de los dos pensaba mencionar palabra alguna sobre el tema. Y como note que Ginny no soportaba estar si quiera al lado de Draco, pensé que lo mejor era cumplir con su pedido de marcharnos. Pero no quería dejar las cosas así, ya que últimamente las peleas entre ellos se han vuelto algo constante, por eso necesito saber que pasa y sabia que solo con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione podía resolver el misterio, entonces se me ocurrió decirle a mi hermano rubio el favor de decirle a Ron que lo buscaba, esto tenia que resolverse lo mas rápido posible.

Caminamos por el camino de regreso al castillo, mi pelirroja no decía ni una sola palabra y yo tampoco, al principio solo por respeto hacia su espacio personal pero luego de verla tan callada fue por miedo a que me contara, por alguna extraña razón estos días no ha parado de darme vueltas por la cabeza que Draco siente algo por ella, algo no fraternal sino mas bien, algo amoroso, un tanto parecido a lo mío. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación o estoy un poco celoso de la forma en que ella se siente cada vez que ellos discuten, se ve tan triste hasta parece que acaba de perder al amor de su vida y eso en verdad me molesta mucho.

Al llegar al castillo nos sentamos un una de las escalinatas de una de las escalaras que se encuentran en la entrada. La observe algunos segundos, ella es tan linda, con su hermoso pelo rojo que revoloteaba por el aire debido al viento y sus ojos color canela fijos en el horizonte, en su rostro con toques de pecas que la hacen lucir adorable y esa piel que parece ser tan sueva y te hace querer tocarla a todo hora. Me quede como un tonto mirándola hasta que ella me saco de mi trance

- Gracias Harry- reaccione sorprendido por sus dichos

- Porque me agradeces? Si yo no hice nada- afirme

- Claro que si- me miro con esos ojos tan profundos y hipnotizantes- Siempre me ayudas. Y no sabes como te lo agradezco, por eso eres uno de mis hermanos favoritos- agrego con una gran sonrisa. Pero la verdad es que su comentario ciertamente me causo una sensación de molestia, no enojo ni ira, simplemente puede llamarse frustración. Tal vez la razón sea que yo no la veo como una hermana y tampoco quiero que ella me mira de esa manera, me quede pensando en que contesta pero ella llamo nuevamente mi atención- Harry, estas bien?

- Si, porque preguntas- conteste aun confundido

- Porque cuando te dije que eras mi mejor hermano, pusiste una cara rara- afirmo extrañada por mi gesto

- No es nada, solo me quede pensando en algo. Una tontería, no te preocupes

- Estas seguro?

- Totalmente- asegure tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, ella asintió con la cabeza, esa era la señal que confirmaba que mis dichos si eran creídos. Ginny volvió su vista hacia el horizonte pensativa y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pero a mi me carcomía la curiosidad de saber que le pasaba- En que piensas?- me anime a preguntar

- En nuestra familia- contesto rápidamente- Es tan rara- afirmo con una sonrisa algo torcida- No compartimos vínculos de sangre y por eso se que no me tengo que sentir mal si tú o Draco, por ejemplo en realidad no me quieren o aprecian- su comentario me dejo perplejo, porque no entendía a que se refería, aun así la deje continuar- Pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón no lo entiende. Tal vez todos tengan razón y siguiendo una niña tonta e ilusa- agrego con otra sonrisa pero esta vez de tristeza

- No digas esas cosas- la contradije- Tu no eres una niña tonta e ilusa- ella me miro sorprendida mientras hablaba- Tu eres mucho mas que eso- afirme- Eres linda, lista, dulce, buena, increíblemente divertida y muy amable. Una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido- dije con mucha sinceridad. Y una extraña sensación invadía mi corazón, de seguro porque por primera vez en mi vida pude ser sincero y decirle lo que pensaba acerca de ella, cara a cara. Jamás me había animado pero ahora lo lance sin importarme nada. La mire pera ver le reacción por mi comentario y para mi satisfacción, Ginny me regalaba una gran sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción

- Gracias- dijo abrazándome, logrando que pusiera una cara de tonto por su acción- Eres la primera persona que me dije algo así- en cierta forma me alegraba que yo fuera el primero que la halagará de esa manera

- De nada- conteste feliz- Pero no tienes que agradecerme. Yo solo dije la verdad

- Algunas veces me sorprende lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser- alego- Con razón tantas chicas aquí quieren conocerte

- En serio?- pregunte confundido

- Si- conteste con una sonrisa- Muchas chicas me preguntas si puedo presentarte con ellas

- Y tu que les contestas?- mi curiosidad no dejaba que una oportunidad como esta pasara desapercibida, tenia que saber si ella se molestaba o algo así, si alguien se me acercaba

- Que no- dije definitivamente

- Y porque?

- Porque tu eres mi hermano y te mereces lo mejor. Sin contar con que ellas no me agradan- dijo con una mueca de disgusto- Y la chica que salga con mi hermano tiene que ser la mejor. Como lo es Hermione para Ron

- Ohhhhhhh- me limite a contestar, porque no sabía si su respuesta era buena o mala. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero pensé que tal vez ella sentiría algo de celos o lago por el estilo y saber que no es así, me decepciono un poco

- Te molesta?- pregunto ella algo confundida- Digo, que no te haya presentado con esas chicas

- No, claro que no- le aclare- Es solo que… Me siento raro, supongo que me tomaste por sorpresa

- Tal vez te incomodo- comento- No creo que a muchos chicos les guste hablar con su hermana menor sobre chicas o admiradoras- me reí un poco por sus dichos- Un recuerdo cuando trate de hablar con Ron sobre Hermione. Fue muy chistoso, primero se puso rojo como un tomate, luego me dijo que esas cosas son personales y para terminar concluyo que soy demasiado pequeña para hablar de esos temas- ambos no pudimos contener la risa

- Tú sabes como es Ron- conteste tratando de defender a mi hermano- Un poco tímido y al mismo tiempo muy vergonzoso sobre algunos temas

- Pero yo soy su hermana- aclaro- Me puede contar todo, como yo a el. Y lo mismo para ti o cualquiera de mis hermanos- declaro muy segura, mientras yo reflexiona sobre sus palabras ya que era mi oportunidad para enterarme sobre el problema con Draco

- Entonces tu me puedes contar todo?- cuestione

- Claro

- Entonces…- dije dudando un poco- Dime porque estaba discutiendo con Draco?

- Ahh eso- contesto tristemente- Cosas que pasan- agrego agachando la mirada- Tu sabes como es el, se enoja por cualquier cosa

- Y que es cualquier cosa?- por su cara se que no estaba dispuesta a contarme nada

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora- afirmo un triste- Ahora no. Por favor- suplico

- De acuerdo, pero como tu dijiste, puedes contarme todo. Por algo somos familia a no?- ella asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa- Entonces prométeme que me lo contaras

- Lo prometo- aseguro, la observe unos segundo hasta que ella desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, note que su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación y incomodidad- Me tengo que ir Harry- anuncio causando sorpresa en mi

- Porque?- pregunte confundido

- Después te explico- dijo parándose y encaminándolo hacia dentro del castillo. Todo fue tan rápido, que me tomo por sorpresa así que solo pude ver como se alejaba. Mire hacia el lugar donde ella miraba para encontrarme con que mi hermano de Slytherin venia con una cara de molestia y hastío. En mi mente solo se cruzaba varias preguntas ¿Qué paso entre ellos? O ¿Qué es eso que hizo Draco tan terrible a Ginny? ¿Y porque el siempre se comporta así con ella?, volví mi vista hacia el otra vez para notar que ya estaba muy cerca de mi, así que era momento de aclarar mis dudas

- Draco podemos hablar?- dije seriamente

- Ginny estaba contigo no?- pregunto con su típica voz fría y antipática

- Si, pero se fue- conteste mirándolo a los ojos. Conozco perfectamente a Draco y se que sus ojos reflejan todo lo que le sucede y por su mirada noto su preocupación y tristeza, aun cuando lo trate de ocultar bajo esa cara de indiferencia y dureza

- Se fue, porque me vio venir?- se animo a preguntar después de dudar unos segundos

- No lo se- respondí confundido, porque ella solo se fue sin decir nada, así que puede ser que esa sea la causa aunque puede que no. Al parecer el se quedo pensado unos segundos otra vez, para que en su rostro se veía la decepción y el enojo

- Te contó lo que paso?

- No- respondí con toda sinceridad- No me dijo nada

- No mientas- me acuso causando mucha sorpresa- A ti siempre te cuenta todo. Tú y ella siempre están juntos y se cuentan todo- yo no sabia que contestar, porque el tono que usaba parecían celos, pero no entendía ¿celos de quien?

- Draco no me dijo nada- dije molesto- Porque te mentiría? Que te pasa contigo?- cuestione porque su actitud ya era demasiada rara

- No me pasa nada- conteste encaminándose hacia dentro del castillo y pasando a mi lado y empujándome un poco

- Draco!- grite para llamar su atención- Tenemos que hablar- afirme

- Ahora no- respondió cortantemente

- Pero…- iba a cuestionar pero el volvió a gritar

- Dije que ahora no- hablo mirándome a los ojos muy irritado- Adiós- se dio media vuelta y lo vi perderse por los corredores de Hoagwarts. Sabía muy bien por su tono de voz que estaba hablando muy en serio, no estaba dispuesto a hablar, no ahora por lo menos y por su actitud frente al asunto, tendría que esperar bastante tiempo para tratar de tocar el tema

- Harry!- escuche la una voz femenina familiar me distrajo de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta para encontrarme con Ron y Hermione acompañados de Viktor y los amigos de Ginny; Luna y Neville. Todos se encaminaban hacia donde yo me encontraba. Cuando por fin estuvieron cerca de mi Luna y Neville me saludaron

- Hola Harry- dijo la voz tranquila y relajada de Luna, ella era una persona tan rara y muy pacifica por lo menos a mi parecer

- Hola Harry- la acompaño Neville

- Hola chicos- les devolví el saludo con una sonrisa algo triste todavía

- Te pasa algo?- pregunto Luna- Algo con Ginny?- prosiguió, logrando que me sorprendiera por su pregunta, además de captar la atención de todos los presentes

- No me digas que tu también discutiste con ella?- cuestiono preocupado Ron, lo que me demostró que el sabia algo sobre la discusión mi pelirroja y Draco- Que pasa con esa chica?

- Ron- lo reprendió Hermione- Que te he dicho de sacar conclusiones apresuradas- Ron mostró una cara de fastidio pero asintió de mala gana- Harry, dinos que paso?

- No paso nada- trata de disipar la preocupación en ellos- Solo que Ginny al parecer no quiere ver a Draco por alguna razón. Ustedes saben algo?- pregunte

- Nosotros no- afirmo Neville- Ni siquiera pudimos ver a Ginny. Cuando llegamos a las Tres Escobas, Ron nos dijo que ella ya se había ido. Por eso nos volvimos con Ron y Hermione. Pero y Ginny? No estaba contigo?

- Ya no- conteste con tristeza- Pasaron algunas cosas- ellos me seguían mirando preocupados- Pero nada serio. Así que no se preocupen

- Si tú lo dices- afirmo Hermione poco convencida, por unos segundos el silencio reino hasta que Neville hablo

- Creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos- dijo refiriéndose a el y Luna- Vamos a ver si encontramos a Ginny y logramos hablar con ella- yo asentí con la cabeza

- Yo también me voy- dijo Viktor- Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar, así que tendrán que disculparme

- No hay problema- contesto Hermione con una sonrisa consiguiendo que Ron se enfadara

- Ya era hora- agrego Ron- Es decir…- intento corregir sus dichos- Si tienes que irte, vete- afirmo logrando que mi amiga castaña lo fulminara con la mirada

- Esa es una de las cosas que mas aprecio de ti Weasley- respondió Viktor- Tus muy bien afortunados y sinceros comentarios- luego miro a los amigos de Ginny- Ustedes me pueden llevarme hasta donde esta mi habitación?- les pregunto- Es que todavía no conozco muy bien esta castillo

- Claro- se limito a contestar el moreno- Te llevamos- los tres se encaminaron hacia los pasillos del castillo no sin antes despedirse, pero fue una frase que Luna me dijo antes de irse lo que me llamo la atención

- No te preocupes por Ginny o Draco, Harry. Los líos con el amor siempre son así- yo fruncí el seño por su comentario al igual que Ron, pero Hermione puso una cara pensativa- Traen muchas complicaciones y muchas peleas pero al final todo se resuelve- luego se fue sin decir mas. No entendía muy bien a que se refería por un momento pensé que hablaba de mi y Ginevra pero también había incluido a Draco, entonces también cabía la posibilidad de que hablara de ellos dos. Una rara sensación me invadió, algo como miedo mezclado con angustia y disgusto

- Harry, estas bien?- pregunto Ron- Te cara se ve mal- lo mire y sin pensarlo le pregunte

- Tu sabes que lo paso entre Ginny y Draco?

- Solo se que se pelearon por Cedric Diggory- ¿Diggory? Desde cuando ella lo conoce- Pero tu sabes como es Draco, no me quiso contar nada. Tu que sabes?- cuestiono

- Nada- conteste resignado y molesto- Ninguno me quiso decir nada y eso es lo que me preocupa

- Porque?- pregunto Hermione extrañada

- Ginny siempre me cuenta todo- asegure- Y que no me diga nada es una mala señal. Se que algo pasa entre ellos, algo que no es bueno, algo que en verdad me asusta

- Hay Harry!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa- Hablas como si ellos fueran algo así como novios- agrego entre risas- Como se te ocurre algo así

- No lo se- confesé- Solo se que algo no es normal

- Se que tienen problemas, pero tampoco hay que exagerar- soltó el con mucha confianza- A el solo le molesta que ella ande por ahí con cualquier, como lo haría cualquier hermano- alego- Si hasta yo que soy muy calmado, como ustedes saben- argumento logrando que mi amiga y yo frunciéramos el seño- Me molesto muchísimo cuando me contó lo que hico ella estaba hablando de cualquiera. Ella no tiene derecho a hacer esas cosas, solo es una niña. Además tu sabes como es papa, si algo le pasaba de seguro nos aniquilaba- trata de procesar lo que Ron me decía pero algo no estaba del todo bien para mi a pesar de que sus argumentos sonaban lógicos

- Ron tiene razón en algo, Harry- afirmo Hermione

- En serio!- dijo el incrédulamente- Digo… Claro que la tengo. Pero en que?- pregunto confundido

- En que Ginny debe tener más cuidado- contesto logrando que su novio razonara- Además Harry- prosiguió- No es tan malo como para preocuparse tanto. Las cosas pasaran, como sucedió la vez anterior. O caso tienes alguna razón a parte de esas para estar preocupado por ella y Draco?- cuestiono, yo me quede estático sin poder articular palabra alguna, conozco perfectamente a mi amiga castaña, se que no hizo esa pregunta solo por preguntar, de seguro ella sospecha algo

- No- logro responder- Solo que ellos se peleen, son mis hermanos- mentí descaradamente, ya que te la situación no me dejaba otra alternativa. Ella examino mis ojos para saber si mentía, luego desvío la mirada, no se si la había engañado pero por lo menos no me diría nada frente a mi hermano

- De acuerdo, te creo- dijo ella- Si no hay nada más que hablar. Volvamos a dentro, porque aquí hace mucho frío y ha sido un día muy, pero muy largo- ambos obedecimos, solo que Ron la abrazo y logre escuchar como le susurro al oído "porque no me dijiste que tenias frío, yo podía haberte ayudado con eso". Ella solo sonrío y se sonrojo, me sentía muy feliz en ver a mi hermano y mi mejor amiga felices, pero la escena solo me llevaba a pensar en Ginny y preguntar ¿algún día ella y yo podremos estar así?

Ese día no volvía a ver a mi preciosa pelirroja, no bajo a cenar ni almorzar, logre ver a Neville que nos contó que Luna se había quedado a acompañarla para que no se sintiera sola, pero cuando le pregunte como estaba, el solo me dijo me respondió que mejor, simplemente eso me moleste mucho e intenta sacarle mas información pero fue inútil, resulto que el chico era una persona muy reservada, lo mas seguro es que Ginny le había pedido mucha discreción y el siguió su pedido al pie de la letra, al final tuve que resignarme y esperar a que ella decida buscarme, cosa que no sucedió tan pronto como yo imaginaba.

Los siguientes pasaron normalmente, entre clases, deberes, charlas con mis amigos y el comienzo del entrenamiento para la nueva temporada de Quidditch. Mientras que Hermione intentaba esculcar a cerca de mi actitud a cerca de Ginny y Draco pero también trataba de darse tiempo en estar con su amigo Viktor, según su opinión seria muy descortés dejarlo solo sabiendo que había venido a visitarla exclusivamente a ella, aunque al parecer su presencia no era tan necesaria como ella suponía. Porque ninguna de nosotros ha logrado estar mas de media hora junto a Viktor sin que este tenga que irse. La castaña me confeso que desaprecia constantemente a realizar ciertos asuntos, que por obviedad no explicaba, ella se molesto al principio a diferencia de Ron que estaba bastante cómodo con la situación, supongo que el prefiere que el chico este lo mas lejos posible de su novia y a decir verdad quien no le preferiría.

Por otra lado, como lo presentía Draco no volvió a hablar conmigo, es mas cuando estaba cerca de mi, me miraba muy molesto y resentido, trate de hablar con el pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, el siempre encontraba una escusa para evadirme o evitarme. Por eso le pedí a Ron que intentara acercarse a el y saber como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, es decir, si se sentía mejor o aunque fuera ya se le hubiera pasado la furia e irritación.

Pero para la suerte de mi pobre hermano no tubo mejor suerte que la mía, es mas con el favor que le pedí solo conseguí que mi hermano de Slytherin se molestara con el también y tomara una aptitud parecía a la que tenia conmigo, comenzó a ignorarlo.

Pero lo peor que sucedió los siguientes días fue que nunca podía estar cerca de Ginny, ella casi nunca bajaba a comer y tampoco la encontraba en la sala común, en constantes ocasiones les pregunte sobre ella pero ellos siempre me contestaban cosas incoherentes como ayer Neville "Ginny? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre" o Luna hace el día de ayer "Ella esta en una tarea importante. Pero no te preocupes porque esta muy bien acompañada". Cada día entendía menos, aunque luego de reflexionar un poco del asunto; si Draco lograba evitarme que siendo mi compañero de clases, con mucha más razón lo lograba Ginny.

Al pasar una semana y media decidí que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. Así que le pedí a Hermione que hablara con mi pelirroja para que estuviera presente en la cena, le insistí tanto termino por aceptar y asegurarme que ella estaría ahí, no solo para que yo hablara con ella, sino para que todos tuviéramos una conversación muy seria con ella a cerca de su aptitud y sus constantes ausencias, con eso por lo menos me apacigüe hasta verla por la noche.

Durante la cena estaba súper ansioso no solo por verla, sino también por saber en si ella se encontraba bien después de todo lo que sucedió y sobre todo donde se había metido todos estos días. Cuando la vi entrar mi corazón salto y comenzó a palpitar de emoción, en cuanto me vio me regalo una sonrisa, pero algo un su rostro no era normal parecía palada y cansada, aun así para mi estaba muy hermosa. Llego junto con sus amigos, Luna se separo para tomar su respectivo lugar mientras ellos seguían su ejemplo, Ginny se sentó al lado de mi amiga castaña y frente a ellas Ron y yo.

- Hola chicos- saludo ella muy animadamente

- Hola Ginn- dijo Hermione

- Hola Ginny- conteste como tonto causando una mirada extraña de parte de Hermione

- Que te paso?- pregunto Ron muy sorprendido, el era así muy inoportuno en ocasiones

- Ronald!- dijo molesta Hermione

- Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero que a caso no te haz visto- aclaro- Tu cara esta pálida y tienes muchas ojeras, además de tener en tu cara cortes, parece que hubieras estado en la guerra- su comentario consiguió que mi hermana se avergonzara un poco y agachara la cabeza

- Ronald!- volvió a gritar mi amiga

- Esta bien Hermione- contesto Ginny- No me molesta

- Eso no es cierto. Y por mas que fuera así, el no tiene por que ser tan descortés- afirmo moleste mirando a el pelirrojo junto a mi

- Hermione tiene razón- respondió apenado Ron- Lo siento, Ginny. Es solo que me parece raro tu aspecto ¿Qué haz hecho últimamente para traer esa cara?- todos nos quedamos en silencio esperando su respuesta, ella se incomodo

- Cosas- contestó tratando de evadir el tema- Nada importante

- Como que nada importante- dijo la castaña- No te hemos visto en días. Ginny no nos mientas- advirtió- Si algo te sucede solo dilo

- Nada me sucede- respondió molesta

- Pero entonces…- me anime a hablar- Porque no nos dices que haz hecho todo este tiempo

- Porque es algo personal- aseguro- Pero no es nada malo

- Y sino es malo… ¿Porque no nos cuentas?- cuestiono Ron

- Porque no- dijo de manera cortante- Que acaso no puedo tener mis secretos- agrego- Ustedes siempre tienen los suyos y yo jamás digo nada al respecto

- No nos hables así Ginny- prosiguió Ronald casi gritándole- Solo estabamamos preocupados por ti y tu nos respondes de esa manera

- Ron, cálmate- pidió Hermione, pero el hizo caso omiso

- No me digas que me calme- respondió moleste- No has visto como nos hablo. Ella esta siendo muy desconsiderada. Se comporta como una malcriada- mire a Ginny que en su rostro demostraba mucha irritación, es raro porque aprendió a hacer los mismos gestos que Draco cuando estaba molesta

- No me digas malcriada y menos delante de todos

- Solo dije la verdad. Ahora de doy la razón a Draco- agrego causando que ella hiciera una mueca de indignación- Si te vas a portar así, nadie quera estar a tu lado

- Esto es lo ultimo que aguanto- le grito ella parándose de su lugar- No voy a comer contigo mientras me tratas de esa manera. ¡Y para tu información el que esta equivocado aquí eres tu!- su voz se oyó en todo el comedor causando que todos se dieran vuelta a mirarnos-¡Te comportas como un tonto Ronald Weasley!

Todos estábamos sorprendidos por su aptitud, la vi alejarse unos pasos nada mas, porque de repente empezó a tambalearse, me asuste mucho y me pare pero me di cuenta que ya era tarde, ella se desmayo a unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta. Todo el mundo estaba asustado y hubo una gran conmoción, nosotros inmediatamente corrimos para socorrerla, pero para mi sorpresa y en cierta forma tranquilidad, alguien había llegado antes que nosotros, al principio solo reconocí el uniforme de Slytherin, pero cuando la abrazo fuerte y levanto su rostro pude notar que se trataba de Draco, no se como lo hizo porque debió correr muy rápido, se denotaba en su aspecto ya que parecía muy agitado. El la sostenía en sus brazos y luego la cargo, mientras que la profesora Mcgonagall llego hasta donde estábamos y le pidió que la llevara a la enfermería. Todos los acompañamos, pero al llegar al lugar solo el pudo ingresar con ella, ya que la profesora nos impido el paso

- Chicos ustedes esperen aquí- ordeno ella

- Pero queremos saber que le pasa a Ginny- dije yo muy preocupado, mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis manos sudaban

- Si profesora- agrego Ron- Ella es nuestra hermana

- No es recomendable- contesto ella- Es mejor que esperen. Además, Draco ya esta con ella. En cuanto tengan novedades le diré a el que le las comunique.

- Pero…- intente oponerme

- Nada de peros señor Potter- me interrumpió- Mejor vuelvan a sus habitaciones

- No me iré de aquí- conteste retando a la profesora- Ella necesita que estemos aquí

- Es cierto profesora- me apoyo Ron

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Ron- Por favor- suplico- Nos quedaremos aquí, aunque sea a esperar- ella dio un suspiro de derrota

- Esta bien. Solo por esta vez- los tres asentimos con la cabeza

Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron los gemelos muy preocupados, esperando que supiéramos algo, y solo se asustaron más al saber que no sabíamos nada. Yo estaba tan intranquilo, quería verla y saber como estaba. Y aun sabiendo que Draco estaba con ella mi sensación no desaparecía, es mas por momentos llegaba a sentir algo de celos, no entendí porque si era una situación muy delicada, pero el saber que el puede estar a su lado tomándole la mano para cuidarla, me daba una punzada en el corazón. Tal vez me estoy volviendo un egoísta.

**Quiero agradecer a las dos personas que comentaron mi historia**

_**- Lilu'u Malfoy **_

_**- Tehuami **_

**Muchas gracias y por eso la seguí, espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus opiniones****. **


	7. Parte 7

**Extrañas Relaciones: parte 7**

Las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente; primero no puedo pasar tiempo con Ginny como lo había planeado y después su desmayo, no se que pude estarle ocurriendo y tengo mucho miedo de que sea algo grave, llevamos esperando fuera de la enfermería mas de media hora y nadie sale a decirnos nada, miro a mi alrededor y veo parado a mis hermanos; a mi lado Ron y junto a el, Hermione que lo toma de la mano mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, el se ve muy nervioso y ansioso al igual que nosotros. Digo nosotros porque en el lugar también están Fred y George, nos siguieron después del incidente pero se les dificulto llegar por todo el tumulto que se armo en el comedor, ellos me miran con caras de preocupación, creo que ser hermanos mayores no les sienta tan bien, ellos son buenos a la hora de hacerte reír o pasarla bien pero a la hora de enfrentar problemas de esta clase se ponen peor que nosotros, tal vez se sientes inseguros sin poder controlarlo, creo que solo en situaciones como estas logro ver que ellos en verdad se preocupan por algo y nunca sonríen o dicen una broma. Escucho unos pasos por el corredor, todos giramos rápidamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trata y para nuestra sorpresa cuatro personas muy conocidas se acercan con una cara de preocupación: mi padre, mi tía Molly y mis dos hermanos; Bill y Percy. Caminan rápidamente hasta nosotros, mientras todos los observamos sin decir una palabra, trato de reaccionar y velozmente me paro para encarar a mi padre, que esta agitado y noto también su miedo

- Hijo que sucedió?- pregunta asustado, mientras el resto de mi familia recién llegada esperan expectantes mi respuesta- Tu hermana esta bien? Ustedes la han visto?

- No papa- contesto- Ella estaba en el comedor y de repente se desvaneció. La trajeron aquí

- Draco la trajo- aclaro Ron

- Pero ustedes no la habían visto todos estos días? No notaron que algo le sucedía?- cuestiono Percy- Fred, George?- agrego con un tono de molestia

- No lo se- contesto Fred- No estamos todo el día con ella. Además, sabes que es muy reservada con sus cosas y mas ahora que esta en este colegio. Últimamente ni siquiera come con nosotros

- No podemos estar con ella a cada momento- argumento George

- Pero si lo suficiente como para notar que algo le sucedió. Debían de cuidarla, que no era así?- dijo molesto mi hermano mayor

- No fue intencional- respondió Ron un tanto herido por las acusaciones de Bill y Percy. Note como su novia apretaba su brazo para que este se sentía mejor- No quisimos descuidarla, pero ella odia que nos metamos en sus cosas. Por eso discute tanto conmigo y Draco

- Acaso discutió con alguno de ustedes?- pregunto mi papa

- Hoy comigo y la semana pasada con Draco. Pero no quise que nada le pasara y estoy seguro que Draco tampoco, tú sabes como es él- agrego para tratar restarle importancia al asunto- Siempre puede decir cosas sin pensar, supongo que es algo innato en él. No me parece que tenga nada que ver en esto. Verdad Harry?- me pregunto, yo me quede mudo y confundido sin saber que decir, porque sinceramente no sabia que tan cierto podía llegar a ser su afirmación. El momento fue interrumpido por la salida de la profesora Mcgonagall

- Minerva- dijo mi tía aterrorizada- Donde esta mi hija? Que la paso?

- Ella esta mejor, para nuestra fortuna no era nada grave Molly- contesto en un tono tranquilizador- Esta adentro descansando. Pero me imagino que todos quieren verla?- supongo que lo dijo por nuestras caras expectantes- Prefiero que esta noche solo los padres entren, es mejor que descanse un poco y con todos ustedes a su alrededor eso será muy difícil- todos pusimos caras de enfado y malestar- Comprender que por ahora será lo mejor. Mañana por la mañana pueden volver y verla- a pensar de sus dichos nadie se veía muy convencido, en especial yo que quería entrar a verla como diera lugar

- Por favor- conteste- Necesito verla, aunque sea solo unos minutos- declare con angustia

- Lo siento joven Potter. Pero por ahora me parece que no es lo conveniente. Explícale por favor James- le dijo a mi padre

- Harry- me llamo mi padre- Por ahora escuchemos los consejos de Minerva. Además te prometo te comunicare todo acerca de su estado- lo mire moleste e inconforme- Por favor hijo- agrego dándome unas palmadas suaves en el hombre- Solo por esta vez- dijo para que yo me resignara y lo termino por conseguir, agache la cabeza y resople para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo

- Entonces si ya todo esta decidido- respondió la profesora- Molly, James entrar a verla. Ustedes muchachos vengan conmigo les buscaremos una habitación para que esta noche pasen la noche aquí y así mañana por la mañana pueden pasar a ver a su hermana. Estamos de acuerdo?- Percy y Bill asintieron con la cabeza- Y ustedes muchachos- agrego mirándome a Ron, Hermione y yo- Regresen a sus cuartos, ya es muy tarde y mañana todos tienen clases. Nos despedimos de mi papa y mi tía Molly, ellos prometieron que cuidarían bien de Ginny, aunque para mi eso no era suficiente, de seguro esta noche la iba a pasar en vela pensando en ella.

Todos comenzamos a caminar detrás de la profesora, pero antes de irme di una ultima mirada hacia atrás para ver como ellos entraban a la enfermería.

- No te preocupes Harry- dijo Bill sacándome de mis pensamientos- Ella va a estar bien. James y Mama están con ella ahora. Ellos siempre saben que hacer- agrego con un tono tranquilizador

- Además Draco también esta con ella- contesto Ron- Eso es bueno, no te parece?- yo que quede un poco confundido, con un extraño sentimiento en mi interior.

- Supongo- respondí casi susurrando. Pero algo molesto crecía en mi interior, acaso sentía celos de Draco? Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos, porque yo no podía sentir algo así sobre mi hermano, ya que nuestros afectos por Ginny no pueden compararse. El la quiere como un hermano, mientras yo como mujer. O acaso estaré equivocado?

FIN POV HARRY

POV DRACO

La observo detenidamente, mientras ella descansa. Su pelo es tan rojo y brillante, su rostro tan delicado y hermoso si me pidiera que usara un adjetivo para definirlo diría que "perfecto", con esos labios que siempre te tientan a besarla. Su respiración es suave y muy relajada, tan diferente a la de hace unos momentos atrás cuando la traje a la enfermería, el recordar que estamos aquí, me hace sentir tan frustrado y molesto porque desde el momento que entro al gran comedor a la hora de la cena sabia que algo estaba mal con ella. Pero como todavía estaba tan molesto que hice caso omiso de su estado y mira ahora donde fuimos a terminar, por eso me siento como un idiota egoísta, debía haber pensado mejor las cosas, se supone siempre debo proteger y cuidar de ella y en vez de eso hago todo lo contrario. Y Ginevra tenia que terminar en este lugar para que me diera cuenta, últimamente he dejado que los celos me dominen por eso toda esta situación tuvo este desenlace horrible. Lo único que me preocupa es que mi hermosa pelirroja este bien, la enfermera dijo que solo se había desvanecido por el cansancio y la falta de descanso, con tan solo dormir y comer mejor ella rápidamente recuperaría fuerzas y todo volvería a la normalidad, que no era algo tan grave.

Aun así le pedí que llamaran a mis padres, no me gustaría esconderles algo como esto, ellos necesitan saber acerca de su salud, además solo con los padres tratan temas tan delicados, se que a ellos nunca les mentirían sobre su verdadero estado en cambio a mi por ser menor nunca me dirían las cosas con certeza, supongo que nos regañaran a todos por lo que paso pero prefiero antes de que ha ella le suceda algo grave.

Escucho unos sonidos de parte de ella, al parecer esta soñando, pero por su expresión se que es algo bueno y me pregunto ¿acerca de que? Sonrío, porque este momento me lleva a recordar todas las noches que he soñado con ella y fantaseado con besarla, abrazarla y retenerla a mi lado para siempre. Vuelvo mi vista nuevamente hacia ella y me acerco para tomar su mano, su piel es tan suave y sus manos tan delicadas, casi tengo miedo de lastimarla con mi agarre pero de repente ella aprieta mi mano con la suya y la miro expectante con la esperanza de que despierte.

Ginevra hace unas muecas, tratando de despertar, no suelto su agarre para que sepa que estoy aquí y no se asuste, por fin abre los ojos y me mira con debilidad

- Draco?- dice en forma de pregunta- Estas aquí?

- Si- contesto en voz baja y tranquila- Como te sientes?- pregunto preocupado

- Me duele la cabeza- responde llevándose su mano libre hacia la cabeza y mientras hace una mueca de dolor

- Cálmate, todo esta bien. Pronto se te pasara- le prometo- Quieres que llame a la señora Pomfrey?

- A quien?- contesta confundida- Porque llamarías a la enfermera?- al parecer ella todavía no ha reaccionado del todo

- Porque estas en la enfermería- le confirmo- No recuerdas lo que paso?

- No- me mira preocupada- Lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que estaba en el comedor- dice intentando- Luego estaba con Ron y los demás. Creo que discutimos y luego me pare para salir y… eso es todo lo que recuerdo- luego me mira fijamente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos

- Te desmayaste- le explico- Cuando estabas por salir del comedor te desvaneciste. Y yo te traje aquí

- En serio? Tu?- dice sorprendida

- Si, yo. Porque tu sorpresa?

- Pensé que estabas molesto- contesta en voz baja- No pensé que te importara. Durante todas estos días ni siquiera me haz hablado- su declaración me hizo sentir muy culpable

- Lo siento- respondo totalmente arrepentido, mientras ella me mira mas sorprendida- En verdad lo lamento- veo que ella comienza a reír- De que te ríes?

- Es que esto es muy raro. Tú nunca te disculpas con nadie por nada, es extraño escucharte decir esas palabras. Pensé que la enferme era yo?- dice en un tono de broma, provocando que yo también sonría

- Al parecer no eras la única. Ya me contagiaste- contesto siguiéndole su juego, ambos reímos unos segundos mas para luego quedar en silencio mirándonos, la observe se ve tan hermosa, sin pensarlo dos veces acerco mi mano libre hacia su rostro para acariciar su mejilla, ella no dice nada solo me mira con sus ojos tan brillantes y dorados, por en segundo puedo ver reflejados en ellos los mismos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia ella, tengo tantas ganas de acercarme y besarla pero intento por todos los medios contenerme para no causar mas complicaciones

- Gracias- dice ella provocando que reaccionara- Gracias por cuidar de mí

- No necesitas agradecérmelo, sabes que lo hago por que te quiero- contesto un tanto nervioso porque tengo miedo de gritarle "te amo" dejándome llevar por mis impulsos

- Se que es así- responde tristemente, sin que yo entienda muy bien porque- Porque soy tu hermana. Pero igualmente tengo que agradecerte por estar a mi lado. Me salvaste- le sonrío

- Fue un placer ayudar a esta princesa en apuros- digo en broma

- Pero pensé que las princesas eran rescatadas por caballeros de los dragones feroces- contesta con una gran sonrisa continuando mis dichos- En cambio yo fue rescatada por un Dragón

- Eso es porque tu eres una princesa especial, ninguna se parece a ti- le aclaro- Por eso tienes un dragón como protector, en vez de cómo captor

- Eso suena bien- responde Ginevra entre risas- Pero como tú me salvaste, mereces la recompensa- se levanta un poco y me besa en la mejilla.

Mi rostro se endurece por su gesto, la piel se me eriza y mi corazón late mas rápido, ella se aleja un poco de mi y nos volvemos a mirar a los ojos, esto es algo que no esperaba y que no creo poder dominarme mas, mi autocontrol esta por ser vencido y temo que esta vez no podré detenerme. No dejo de observar sus ojos y ella tampoco los míos, de repente bajo la mirada hacia sus labios que están entreabiertos, son rojos, tentadores y se ven tan suaves, así que poco a poco me acerco hacia ella, noto para mi sorpresa Ginevra cierra los ojos como esperando que avance, no me detengo, se que esta mal pero en este momento nada mas me importa, quiero besarla, aunque este mal, aunque luego me sienta culpable, es mi único deseo y quiero sucumbir mas que nunca hacia el. Estoy a punto de besarla, solo unos centímetros nos separan y de repente unos pasos en la habitación interrumpen nuestro momento logrando que nos separemos bruscamente, reconozco claramente las voces de mi padre, mi tía Molly y la enfermera. Miro a mi pelirroja pero ella no me devuelve la mirada su rostro esta para el lado contrario pero su respiración todavía es agitada, parece estar molesta o confundida y entonces caigo en cuenta que la idiotez que iba a hacer, estaba a punto de besar a mi hermana y arruinar nuestra relación, como pude pensar que ella correspondería mis sentimientos, soy un tonto y ahora lo se, por eso esto no debe volver a pasar jamás.

- Ginny!- Dice mi tía llamándola preocupada- Esta bien? mi vida- ambos llegan y se posan a ambos lados de su cama abrazándola

- Estoy bien mama- conteste ella rápidamente- No te preocupes, solo fue un accidente

- Estas segura?- pregunta mi padre todavía asustado, mientras acaricia su cabello

- Totalmente- responde con una sonrisa- Gracias a Draco- agrega causando que todos den vuelta a mirarme- El me trajo muy rápido aquí

- Estamos orgullosos de él- asegura mi padre con una sonrisa de orgullo- Lo hiciste bien hijo- yo asiento con la cabeza señal de agradecimiento por su comentario

- Sabia que cuidarías bien de ella- comenta mi tía- Eres un gran hermano- afirma con certeza. Yo miro a ella, ambos nos miramos durante unos minutos porque la frase que dijo su madre es totalmente cierta, yo solo debo ser un buen hermano, por mas que no quiero eso y por mas que mi corazón no se resigne, solo puedo ser eso "SU HERMANO", me repito eso una y otra vez para no volver a olvidarlo.

Mis padres se queden un rato con ella. La enfermera explico a mis padres que no era nada grave, su estado solo fue provocado por falta de descanso y sobre exigencia corporal, también comento que seguramente mañana ya podrá volver a clases normalmente, porque era una buena señal es que haya despertado tan pronto, todos nos sentimos aliviados con esa declaración, después de aproximadamente 30 hora nos pidió que la dejáramos descansar, así que hora momento de despedirse hasta el día siguiente

- Descansa bien pequeña- dijo mi padre dándole un beso en la cabeza

- Duerme bien hija- agrego mi tía dándole un abrazo y otro beso- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar a tu mama

- Si- contesto ella algo avergonzada por la forma en que la trataban mis padres

- Buenas noches, que descanses- me despedí sin siquiera acercármele. Ella me miro algo decepcionada pero con una sonrisa

Todos salimos del lugar, mis padres dialogaban sobre algo pero yo no les prestaba nada de atención, lo único que había en mi mente era la escena que había pasado con ella, besarla pudo haber sido mi gloria o también mi perdición, creo que jamás lo sabre.

- Draco! Me estas escuchando- me llamo la atención mi padre

- Ahhh- conteste tontamente- Disculpa, que me dijiste?- pregunte avergonzado

- En que piensas muchacho- dijo mi tía- Parece que estas en las nubes, como cuando se esta enamorado. Quien es la afortunada- comento logrando que me avergonzara aun mas, mientras ellos dos reían por mi reacción, si supieran que era por Ginevra que me ponía así, estoy seguro que la sonrisa se les quitaría de inmediato

- No lo molestes Molly- me defendió mi padre- Draco ya esta en edad de enamorarse como cualquiera de los chicos, pero sabes que es muy reservado con sus cosas, así que mejor ni preguntes- ella hizo una mueca de enfado

- Pero yo soy como su madre. Así que querido- agrego con un tono maternal- Si alguien te gusta, no dudes en venir y contármelo. Así le tejo un buzo también para ella

- Molly- reclamo mi padre- Ya te dije que no lo acoses. El sabrá cuando contarnos, verdad hijo?- yo asentí con la cabeza algo dudoso y con una sonrisa algo torcida- Mejor cambiamos de tema. Tu sabes que le paso a tu hermana?

- No, no se nada. La vi entrar al comedor, charlo con los chicos y cuando salía se desmayo.

- Pero no sabes porque? Que acaso tu tampoco haz hablado con ella la ultima semana?

- No- respondí tímidamente

- Porque?- pregunto mi tía

- Por la semana pasada discutimos sobre algo y pensé que era mejor mantener la distancia- ellos me miraron sorprendidos- Lo lamente. Se que ustedes esperaban que cuidáramos bien de ella. Siento decepcionarlos y siento más haberla decepcionado a ella- conteste con total sinceridad

- Esta bien hijo- respondió mi padre tratando de tranquilizarme- No has decepcionado a nadie y menos a nosotros. Además oíste a la enfermera, no fue nada mas que agotamiento e insomnio, y fue gracias fuiste tu el que la trajo a la enfermería rápidamente, sino tal vez pudo haber sido peor, así que deja de preocuparte

- Lo que dice tu padre, es cierto Draco- prosiguió mi tía Molly- Cuidaste bien de ella- sonreí con tristeza porque por mas que ellos me dijeran eso, sentía que había fallado a la única persona que amo en el mundo- Pero dime hijo, porque discutiste con ella?

- Ehhh- fue lo único que salio de mi boca, porque no podía decirles que me puse celoso de que Ginevra estuviera con otros chicos- Diferencia de opiniones, nada más- conteste tratando de no darle importancia al tema- Pero prefiero no hablar de eso, si no les importa, dejemos ese tema aun lado

- Esta bien- contesto mi padre- Si tú dices es porque no es nada grave. Te creemos- aseguro logrando hacerme sentir mucha culpa- Y dime si la escoba funciono bien?

- Que?- dije extrañado- Que escoba?

- La que le envíe a Ginny la semana pasada- comento

- No sabía que le enviaste nada. Ella no me aviso nada y dudo que los demás sepan algo, tampoco. Esta semana casi no ha hemos visto

- Pero ustedes no eran quienes iban a enseñarle a jugar Quidditch?- pregunto el confundido

- No. Ella te dijo eso?

- No, pero lo súpose, sino quien mas- dijo como si fuera algo obvio, los tres nos quedamos pensando en lo raro respecto a que Ginevra mienta y menos a mi padre- Es raro que ella mienta- se animo a decir mi padre con una cara de preocupación

- Pero chicos- intervino mi madre- Que ella no haya dicho nada sobre el tema, no necesariamente quiere decir que ella nos ha mentido- dijo mientras nosotros intercambiábamos miradas de confusión- A lo que me refiero, es que ella no ha hablado con ustedes esta semana, o no?- me pregunto

- No, creo que ninguno la ha visto- conteste inseguro

- Ya lo ves. Tal vez ella pensaba pedirle a alguno de sus hermanos que le enseñaran, pero como habían discutido, pensó que era mejor dejarlo para otro momento. No les parece eso lógico?- mi padre encogió los hombros no tan convencido

- Supongo- respondí igual de desconfiado que el

- Es lo más probable, así que ya quiten esa cara de preocupación. Además mañana por la mañana le preguntamos a Ginny y con eso se resuelve el misterio. Cambiando de tema otra vez, tu jovencito- dijo señalándome- Es hora que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clase. Mientras tu padre y yo buscaremos a Minerva. De seguro ella sabrá donde dormiremos nosotros

- Tu tía tiene razón Draco. Regresa a tu habitación. Nosotros iremos por la profesora

- Esta bien- concordé con ellos- Buenas noches- me despedí, mi tía me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi padre me dio un abrazo

Regrese a mi cuarto para descansar, realmente me sentía muy aliviado de saber que ella estaría muy bien y que yo tuve que ver en eso, me dejaba en verdad muy satisfecho, pero en el camino también se me cruzo la charla que habíamos tenido hace unos instantes con mis padres "acaso podría ser era verdad que Ginevra nos ocultará cosas", últimamente no he hablado con ella, es mas casi no la he visto por el colegio, así que es muy probable que haya algo de cierto en eso. Y si era así, porque estaría haciendo eso? Tal vez estaba enojada conmigo, pero ella jamás se enfada con Harry, así que si alguien sabia si que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo ella, era él. Mientras me acostaba en mi cama el único pensamiento que me rondaba era hablar con mi hermano moreno y resolver todo este enigma.

A la mañana logre despertarme con mucha dificultad, todavía tenia sueño y me cuerpo se sentía cansado y pesado. Aun así baje rápidamente para tomar el desayuno, ya que si quería ver a mi pelirroja tenia que apresurarme, camine por los pasillos casi arrastrando los pies y con la mirada agachada, hasta que por estar distraído choque con alguien, cayendo al suelo

- Lo siento- dijo rápidamente la otra persona extendiendo su mano para levantarme. Resople molesto dispuesto a insultarlo, pero cuando lo mire me di cuenta que se trataba de Viktor Krum- Lo lamento Malfoy, es que iba muy rápido y no te vi

- Esta bien- conteste tomando su mano- Yo tampoco iba muy atento. Así supongo que estamos iguales- el se veía muy agitado, parecía que en verdad estaba ansioso por llegar a su destino- Pero dime, que es tan urgente para andar atropellando a la gente?

- Iba a la enfermería- fruncí el seño por su contestación

- Y eso porque? Acaso se sientes mal?

- No voy a ver a alguien

- A Ginevra?- pregunte en forma irritada

- Si- respondió preocupado- No sabia que se había enfermado. Anoche tenia algo que hacer y cuando volví me entere de la noticia. Pero súpose que por la hora, seria muy difícil que me permitieran verla

- Y para que quieres verla?- pregunte fulminándolo con la mirada- No sabia que ustedes eran amigo?- cuestione cada vez mas furioso

- Algo así- respondió un poco nervioso- Digamos que últimamente nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos

- Porque? Acaso te has visto con ella- dije elevando el tono de voz- Ella es una niña, supongo que te das cuenta de eso

- Ella no es una niña, es una chica muy hermosa y agradable- dijo indignado por mis dichos- Pero tampoco es lo que te imaginas

- Y que es entonces?

- Solo somos amigos. Ella necesitaba mi ayuda y por eso pasamos mucho tiempo juntos

- Ella paso tiempo a solas contigo?- respondí poniendo mi peor cara

- Si, pero solo como amigos. No pienses mal

- Entonces si no quieres piense incorrectamente. Dime en que las haz estado ayudando?- el me miro como dudando sobre su respuesta

- No puedo decirte

- Porque no?

- Eso es algo que solo ella puede contarte. Es algo en que no puedo meterme. Lo lamento

- Me dices que pasas tiempo con ella. Que te parece muy hermosa- contesto molesto- Me dices que la ayudas en algo- agrego- Y no quieres que piense mal. Acaso no te escuchas cuando hablas- proseguí totalmente sacado de mis casillas. Y de repente otra vez aparece ahí ese sentimiento horrible en mi, esa sensación de amargura, tristeza y molestia, sin mencionar que me lleva a imaginar siempre lo peor- Acaso sales con mi hermanita?- escupí con mucha rabia

- Claro que no- contradijo, luego me miro detenidamente- Acaso estas celoso?- me sorprendí por su pregunta, dejándome sin palabras por unos segundos

- Por supuesto que no!- logre afirmar con total falsedad

- Estas seguro?

- Claro que estoy seguro y ya deja de hacer esas preguntas idiotas. Que solo intentan salirse del tema. Sales o no con ella?

- Ya te dije que no

Iba a refutar su respuesta cuando escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban, ambos miramos en esa dirección, para ver como mis hermanos mayores se acercaban junto a Harry, Ron y su novia. Ellos inmediatamente notaron nuestra presencia y corrieron a saludarnos

- Buenos días- saludaron Bill y Percy

- Hola chicos- dijeron los demás

- Hola- devolví el saludo sin dejar de mirar a Krum

- Buenas días- contesto el un tanto nervioso por mi mirada

- Que hacían?- pregunto Granger

- Charlábamos- respondió el chico- Sobre cosas sin importancia. Verdad Malfoy?- yo no conteste nada, solo me limite a observarlo- Si me disculpan tengo que irme- luego se marco mientras lo observaba hasta que desapareció por uno de los corredores

- Paso algo?- pregunto la castaña

- Nada- conteste fríamente y luego hubo un silencio, hasta que por fin mi hermano hablo

- Bueno chicos, vamos a desayunar- ordeno Bill

- Pero y Ginny?- cuestiono Harry

- James y Mama nos avisaron que primero desayunáramos, luego todos juntos iremos a verla. Lo más probable es que ya le den de alta- respondió Percy

- Eso suena bien- comento Ron con una sonrisa- Porque tengo mucha hambre

- Tú siempre tienes hambre- dijo con una gran sonrisa su novia

- No siempre. Algunas veces también tengo sueño- todos rieron por sus dichos pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Krum y Ginevra, luego escuche otra vez la voz de Bill

- Bueno vamos, mama y papa nos encontraran después- ellos se encaminaron hacia el comedor, pero yo me quede en mi lugar mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido Viktor

- Draco no vienes?- pregunto Harry

- No- conteste distraído, todos ellos enseguida voltearon a mirarme sorprendidos y confundidos por mi respuesta- Quiero ir al baño. Después los alcanzó

- De acuerdo- acordó Bill- Pero apresúrate, después debemos buscar a Ginny- me limite a asentir con la cabeza para luego encaminarme hacia la enfermería. Porque estaba seguro que el había ido a buscar a Ginevra, mi instinto me lo gritaba.

Corrí por los corredores hasta llegar al lugar, justo cuando estaba por doblar el ultimo pasillo que me conducía hacia la puerta, escuche unas voces familiares, me detuvo y observe desde ahí la escena

- Esta segura señorita Weasley?

- Por supuesto- respondio mi pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano del chico causando que me muriera de rabia- Viktor me acompañara hasta mi cuarto y se comunicara con mi familia. Así que no se preocupe señora Pomfrey

- De acuerdo. Pero por favor cuídala mucho muchacho

- Claro- dijo el con una sonrisa- Será todo un placer- ella volvió a entrar a la enfermería mientras ellos se encaminaron hacia donde yo me encontraba, rápidamente me escondí en otro lado para seguirlo de cerca. Ellos caminaron varios minutos hasta llegar a una ventana que daba para la vista hacia el bosque, en esta época del año la vista es muy hermosa ya que las hojas están volviéndose de verdes a tonos naranjas y amarrillos. Ella se sentó mirando por la ventana pero el permaneció de pie, astutamente pude ponerme muy cerca de ellos

- No deberíamos estar aquí- dijo el chico preocupado- Deberías estar en tu habitación descansando. Si tu familia se entere me mata

- No seas tan pesimista, solo estamos mirando un poco. Además ellos deben estar desayunando, así que todavía tenemos unos minutos. Me gusta este lugar, me recuerda a alguien

- A tu amor?- pregunto el con una sonrisa

- Si- contesto ella tímidamente. En ese momento mi corazón se paro del miedo, acoso ella ya estaba enamorada?

- Por que no se lo dices Ginny?- cuestiono el- Y así dejas de sufrir

- Porque el no me quiere de la misma manera- contesto con tristeza- Ya lo comprobé

- Como lo sabes?

- Solo lo se- aseguro

- Pues a mi me parece todo lo contrario- la contradijo- Es mas podría jurar que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti. Solo que tiene miedo

- Porque me dices eso? Acaso ocurrió algo?- pregunto ella muy entusiasmada

- Algo sucedió, aunque también solo pueden ser especulaciones mías- contesto el de manera dudosa

- Especulaciones?- ella comenzó a reír- De donde sacas esas palabras, pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione- dijo sin parar de reír, el también río un poco, algo difícil de creer viniendo de una persona tan ruda como Krum

- Ya no te rías y mejor dime que paso

- Porque mejor tu no me cuentas primero- cuestiono ella

- Porque eres tu la interesada o no?- contesto con sarcasmo, Ginevra lo fulmino con la mirada pero después de unos segundos de reflexionar pareció resignarse

- De acuerdo- acepto- No paso nada, en realidad- admitió provocando que mi corazón se tranquiliza- Solo… Intente besarlo, pero el no quiso. De seguro porque piensa que soy una niña y quien va a querer a una niña cuando tiene un millón de chicas a su alrededor, que darían lo que fuera por el- porque lo que ella comentaba, me daba a entender que el chico que le gustaba era bastante popular, por lo cual la lista de candidatos se veía reducida, ahora solo tenia que averiguar de quien se trataba

- No digas eso Ginny- contesto el chico tratando de animarla- Tu eres muy hermosa- aseguro, luego hizo algo que me logro arder de cólera, llevo su mano hacia su barbilla para levantar su vista- Tu eres mejor que cualquiera de ellas

- No dirías lo mismo si las vieras. Todas son lindas y están enamoradas de él- contradijo- Además, ya te dije que el solo me ve como una niña. O tu piensas lo contrario?- pregunto con esperanza

- Bueno- contesto nervioso- Ciertamente me dijo que eras una niña- entonces otra vez su mirada se volvió triste y afligida- Pero por su forma de hablar a mi me pareció todo lo contrario. Tal vez el te quiero, pero tiene miedo de lo que pase

- Lo dudo- afirmo amargamente

- Confía en mí, pero confía más en ti misma. Eres una gran persona y se que al final el se dará cuenta- ella le regalo una gran sonrisa por su cumplido, logrando que los celos se brotaran en mi mas fuertes, tenia unas ganas de salir y partirle la cara al imbécil de Krum, pero lo mejor era aguantar, ya que dejarme ganar por mis instintos solo me trae mas problemas.

- Muchas gracias

- Mejor no me des las gracias. Y vamos a donde se encuentra tu familia antes de que me maten- ella comenzó a reír

- No me digas que el gran Viktor Krum tiene miedo?- pregunto en tono de broma

- Pues aunque no lo creas, a mi me parece que tus hermanos buscan cualquier excusa para matarme o golpearme y lo digo por la actitud que tienen tus hermanos hacia mi

- Ellos solo son un poco sobre protectores

- Un poco?- pregunto extrañado

- Bueno, tal vez bastante- contesto entre risas

- Mejor vamos señorita- dijo esterando su mano, ella lo tome de muy buena manera. Por suerte por fin se fueron porque si demoraban un minuto más o hacían otra escena como esta, mis cabales no iban a soportar.

Ellos se fueron y por fin pude salir. Se que prometí que cuidaría de ella, pero no puedo permitir que tampoco ande enamorado por ahí de un mujeriego que de seguro, solo se aprovechara de ella. Por este motivo tengo que hacer algo al respecto y lo primero será averiguar quien es el idiota que enamoro a mi pelirroja, tengo ciertas conjeturas, pero para ser sincero espero que ninguna de las opciones que he pensado sean ciertas.


End file.
